Breathing In Snowflakes
by Yamiga
Summary: Iruka's mind is in turmoil after a drunk Kakashi broke into his house and brutally raped him. Not sure if he should confront Kakashi about it, or if he even remembers, Iruka attempts to live on life forgetting it ever happened. As the days turn to week, the pain growing inside of Iruka begins to take a physical form, and sooner or later he learns the terrible truth. Mpreg, Yaoi,
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So I didn't want to make this a song fic, it's just kind of based off of the song, "A Team", By Ed Sheeran. I was kinda roused by the thought of Iruka and Kakashi pairing, so I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Slight AU. Iruka's mind is in turmoil after a drunk Kakashi broke into his house and brutally raped him. Not sure if he should confront Kakashi about it, or if he even remember, Iruka attempts to live on life forgetting it ever happened. As the days turn to week, the pain growing inside of Iruka begins to take a physical form, and sooner or later he learns the terrible truth. Mpreg**

**Warnings: Rape, Yaoi , Mpreg, Alternate Universe**

**Pairings: IrukaxKakshi Slight Hinatax Evil Sasuke, KakashixOC**

**Ratings: Either T or M**

* * *

Prologue

That morning, when the sun had shone on his face, Iruka sat up as best as he could. He would wince, and bite back the pain that shot through the lower part of his body. So he sat there, and placed his head in his shaking hands. Before he knew it, his whole body began to tremble and a shiver ran down his spine. He felt cold, broken, violated and naked. Quickly, he snatched the blankets and covered himself in shame. He clutched the sheets and bit his lip, trying not to lose himself.

_Don't Cry!_ He told himself, clutching the blanket even tighter. _You're a ninja, things like this are supposed to happen_. Iruka tried to convince himself that this was natural, that he was being weak by crying over it. But as he felt himself, his bruised skin and looked at the sheets coated with blood, he lost it completely.

His emotions overcame him like overflowing water, and before long there were streams of tears going down his cheeks. Half of him wanted to know why this happened while the other half was urging him that he needed to get up and get out of bed. He had a class to teach and he couldn't be late just because of something this minor.

Nevertheless he cried, and soon enough his emotions weighed down upon, causing him to blackout, and once again fall helpless on his mattress.

* * *

_As usual, every Iruka sat in his bed and read reports given to him by the students. As usual, he had to face that fact that most students were smarter than others, as he graded papers, but nevertheless he treated them all equally._

_In a course of an hour, he was done. He placed the papers on his desk and made way to turn the light on, when he noticed something. The window, which he had closed before, was wide open. The curtains flew on top of the breeze, and a cool draft caressed Iruka. On his guard, he jumped from his bed and closed the window._

_Slowly, he looked around before heading back to his bed and lying down. His hand was encased around the light switch until someone or something touched him._

_He drew his hand back and immediately jumped out of his bed in alarm._

_To his surprise, there was a man standing there, right in front of him with one red glowing eye. When he stepped out of the shadow and into full view, Iruka gasped when he saw him._

_"Kakshi?" He asked, slightly shocked and embarrassed. Even though he saw the man every day, he still couldn't keep his heart from beating like a drum. And of course, the fact that Kakashi was in his house took things to a different level. "What are you doing here?"_

_He saw the way Kakashi stood, and the way he attempted to balance himself. Something was off about him._

_Iruka attempted to walk over to him, but in an instant the younger man was grabbed by his wrist and thrown on the bed._

_"Kakshi_" Iruka was silenced by the way he didn't speak or even look directly at him. There was something off about him, something that made him look inhuman, almost as if he was possesed._

_"Why don't you just shut your mouth for once, and let the grown ups do their work." Kakashi spoke in a deathly manner, causing Iruka to go cold. He stared at Kakashi, who slowly walked over to him, with confused eyes. What was he talking about?_

_He felt frightened, because he knew that if Kakashi tried to assault him, he couldn't fight him off._

_"What do you want?" Iruka tried to hide the fear in his voice, but he couldn't. Kakashi's sharingan was already spinning._

_Iruka blinked and before he knew it, Kakashi was on him, pinning him to his mattress. His grip surprised Iruka, he never knew that the older man was this strong._

_"Get off!" He yelled, kicking violently. "Now!"_

_Kakashi only pressed himself onto his victim, and then Iruka smelt it. Alcohol._

_Kakashi was drunk. He was not in control of his actions. This caused Iruka to scream._

_"Shut the hell up!" Kakashi ordered while reaching down under, causing Iruka to shiver._

_He felt Kakashi pull his pants and underwear down, Kakashi undid his own belt. Iruka braced himself, trying to pull his wrist free from Kakashi's one hand grasp._

_"You're warm..." Kakashi whispered near Iruka's ear. "I'm going to enjoy this."_

_Iruka got enough strength to break free and he attempted to grab a weapon on his desk._

_Sadly, Kakashi was there before him._

_He grabbed Iruka's head and slammed it into the lamp on the nightstand, causing it to shatter. The room became dark as the drunkard forced Iruka in an uncomfortable position and began to do his deed._

_He ignored Iruka's cries and pleas, even to the point of drawing blood..._

* * *

Iruka's eyes shot open and he looked at the clock.

"Crap!" He said shooting up and darting to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror made him want to cringe. He was a mess.

So quickly, he stepped in the shower and cleaned himself, spending minutes scrubbing single parts of his body.

After he finally finishing up, he tried himself and put his clothes on. Again, looking in the mirror, after fixing his hair, he tried to smile.

But he just wasn't happy...not at all. He placed his hand on the mirror, as if he tried to cover up his face. He felt to ashamed to even look himself in the eye.

* * *

"Hey," One of the students whispered to another when Iruka Sensei walked in. "He looks beat."

"Yeah." The girl replied. "Let's try to be nice to him today..."

That passed around through the whole class, and by the time Iruka was at the board, everybody was silent. By the way he wrote, the students could tell that he was tired and he walked with a...limp.

Students questioned each other quietly as he wrote down the lesson.

He didn't look at either one of them, and before they knew it, he was sitting down. They had a free block that day, and when the bell rang they were all quick to leave. All except a few.

"Are you okay?" One asked. "You seem a little_" "I'm fine." He managed a smile. "Really. Now you all go home, it's the weekend."

Hesitantly, the students left, leaving their Sensei there by himself.

* * *

When Iruka began his walk home, it was cold outside. He looked up at the winter sky and thought he saw snowflakes falling from the sky. But he shook his head, it was just a blur. He continued to walk past familiar places, and familiar people. Not once did the thought occur to him that Kakashi would be there, just as everyone else was.

When that thought made its way into his mind, he found himself picking up the pace.

He sped through the cold weather trying his best to get home in time, to avoid Kakashi...but realized that it was too late.

He saw the silver haired man, far away in the distance talking to someone...a woman it seemed like. The two walked in the park, hand and hand...and before Iruka could turn away, Kakashi planted a kiss on her lips.

Iruka felt his heart constrict, as tears made their way to his eyes and all of a sudden, he felt more lonely than ever**.**

* * *

**Hope you like it! If you do, please review. The more reviews I have the more I know people like it and the quicker I'll update. So please review.**

**And I don't own Naruto...**


	2. Lose Yourself

**Author's Note: This chapter is based off of an original song that my friend made. So that being said I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Lose Yourself_

The weekend didn't deliver any rest to Iruka, who had a mission that Saturday morning. The night before he felt sick and he didn't eat anything. When he woke, the pain had not subsided and in fact it seemed worse. Iruka didn't care at that moment, he only hurried to the bathroom and cleaned himself.

Putting on his clothes, he left the house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was snowing in Konoha. Snowflakes danced as they tumbled on unexpecting people. Men, women and children cheered and ran, throwing snowballs at each other, and making snowmen and snow angels.

Iruka looked at a girl, one of his students, laying down in the snow. As cold as it was, she looked so happy and peaceful. She was motionless, as she was covered in a cold blanket of white. A smile had crept up on her young and youthful face.

She didn't notice her teacher, so he only walked along the path.

* * *

As Iruka walked through the snowy backdrop, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder on Kakashi. Who was that woman he was with yesterday? Kakashi of all people kissed her, so she was precious to him. She was beautiful, Iruka had to admit, but he still felt like he was being treated unfairly.

Small images forced himself into his mind, whether it was children running, or the pale color of Kakashi's hair. The spin of his red eye, and the façade he hid behind that mask. He was a fake man, everybody should've known that. He lied to his students, to his peers and to his friends. But now Iruka knew him, he saw past the show he put up for everybody else.

* * *

As Iruka read over the instructions for the mission, he felt his stomach turning. The sudden urge to vomit nearly took over him but he held everything down. He then realized that he hadn't eaten anything at all. So perhaps he was sick?

He stood before Tsunade, who attempted to read him as he made faces that she wasn't sure of. He attempted to avoid eye contact, and kept his eyes glued to the paper before him. Silence, painful silence passed between the two until Tsunade spoke.

"Simple enough?" She asked in a calm manner. "Iruka?"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." He replied with a smile. "Am I completing it alone?"

"To my knowledge, yes. I had my doubts of course, you'll be going through bandit territory." She paused and began again. "At first, I had a jounin assigned to go with you."

"Which was…"

"Hatake Kakashi." She said calmly, not noticing the way Iruka looked at her.

"Why have things changed?" He asked with a dry voice.

"He, well..." She smiled. "His heart's been tied with another's. A girlfriend, if you may. The two are pretty close, so I gave him some time off to be with her."

Iruka didn't even realize he was clenching his own fists. It was Tsunade who made him aware. "Iruka? She asked. "Is there a problem? Your fists."

"Oh!" He forced a painful smile. "He's just skipping out it seems. So I guess I'm going alone?"

"Kurenai is going with you." Tsunade smiled.

"Oh..." Iruka sounded unfocused, this caught the Hokage's attention.

"Sit down Iruka, you look pale. Is something wrong with you?"

"No." He lied, sitting down in the chair before her desk. "Things have just..." He placed his hand on his head and smiled, quickly shaking his head. "Everything is fine."

* * *

Kurenai had arrived minutes later.

She was tired, but had a big smile on her face. Taking care of both a crying baby and a handicapped husband had finally taken a toll on her, but she didn't care. It made her stronger, and it made her a better woman.

However, upon entering Tsunade's office, her mood changed.

She saw Iruka sitting in the chair in front of the Hokage, but something looked different about him. At the time, Kurenai couldn't point it out, so she decided to ignore it.

She received instructions for the mission and the two were briefed instantly.

* * *

Iruka felt as if someone had taken a knife and plunged it into his stomach, leaving a wound.

With every tree he jumped, he fought the urge not to throw up, so many times he lagged behind. He could tell that this worried Kurenai, as she would go back to him.

"I'm fine..." He would reassure her, and in his mind only hope that he was.

Perhaps this pain, in the pit of his stomach was fear, because everywhere he looked, everyone he saw...Kakashi was there, staring at him.

He didn't want Kurenai to see that hidden fear he held. As much as Kakashi had hurt him, Iruka didn't wish for his friend's, Kakashi's friend's to think bad of him.

Sighing, and ignoring Kurenai's pleading looks, the two continued on their mission.

* * *

"We're almost there." Kurenai broke the silence. "You have the scrolls?"

"Yes." Iruka replied from behind her. "I'm surprised we haven't run into any bandits."

"Don't speak too soon." Kurenai joked, noticing he didn't respond. She landed on a tree and looked back at him, but he wasn't there. "Iruka?" She asked out loud. "Where are_"

She heard the noises from below and jumped down.

She gasped when she saw him gagging violently and immediately ran over to him. "Iruka!" She placed a hand on his back and waited for him to get finished. When finally he stood, she looked at him and finally noticed what she hadn't before.

His eyes. There was something about them, something different. Whether it was fear, or agony she didn't know but she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Tell me."

"I..." He swayed for a while, as if he was losing his balance.

Kurenai watched him, in confusion before he lost consciousness, and made a sloppy fall for the ground. She caught him, before he could fall. Sitting on the ground, she held him in her arms and placed her hand on his forehead.

"God...you're burning up." She said with her usual worried voice.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her and took out a kunai. For seconds she waited until the being showed itself.

A bird. She thought to herself as it flew away. Nevertheless, they were in the open and that meant danger.

The mission came second, as of now, Iruka came first.

Standing up, and slumping him over her shoulder, Kurenai made the journey to find safety.

* * *

_It was night, as a dark shadow stretched itself over the lands of the hidden leaf village._

_Iruka, walked through the streets with his head down, quickly trying to get home. He felt like there were eyes glued on him, people from all over looking at him. He felt like a stranger, in his own village._

_It still didn't stop him from heading to his destination, in fact, he started running. He didn't like this eerie feeling that lurked behind him, like a cat to a helpless mouse, he felt vulnerable._

_It didn't take him long to get home, and when he unlocked the door, he felt safe. However, that was only short lived, as the darkness began to consume his house._

_He couldn't see anything, he could only feel. And he felt a negative presence, he felt that he wasn't alone. Fear gripped him, and he attempted to scream, but nothing came out. He was only trapped by something invisible...something that felt all too familiar._

_"You're warm..." The, Kakashi's voice repeated itself time after time as Iruka began to relive that night over and over again._

_Iruka fell to his knees and screamed, begged the voice to go away, but it just got louder and louder...closer and closer..._

_He was in the park, looking at two people. They were happy, a man and a woman. Iruka wasn't entirely sure why his mind had brought him here, but then he understood._

_Kakashi and his girlfriend, walking hand and hand, kissing each other with every second they had. Iruka was forced to watch in horror and he barely held back another scream._

_The two then turned and looked at him and laughed for a while, before Kakashi spoke. "You were a fun toy Iruka...but you're used, I want something better." Then they laughed at Iruka, as tears welled in his eyes._

_He wanted to scream, but a pain overtook him...a sharp pain._

_He looked at his stomach and saw a hole forming. Blood began to spurt out and stain the snow white ground below. He fell to his knees and screamed for help, but no one heard him...no one stopped to help him. They all just walked by, as if he didn't exist._

* * *

Iruka woke up screaming, and clutching his stomach.

Kurenai, who had made a fire rushed over to him and once again, took him in her arms. It didn't take her long to notice that he was crying, hysterically. He began to shake as well.

Kurenai just held him tight, like the mother and wife she was. She didn't let him go, she didn't yell at him...she just comforted him until he stopped crying.

When he had finally finished, she didn't push him away from her, she only asked a question. "What's wrong Iruka, please be honest with me."

He sighed...and moved away from Kurenai.

"If I explain, you have to promise to keep everything between the two of us." He looked at her. "Swear it..."

"I swear." Kurenai said, as she prepared herself for what she believed would be something minor.

Iruka knew that she would be in for the shock of her life, but he told the story anyway, starting from the beginning all the way to the end. It was painful for him to explain the rape and then to explain his shock when he saw Kakashi with someone else. But anger was not what consumed him the most. It was the fear, the fear that he believed was making him sick. It was twisting him from the inside out and he didn't like it at all.

As usual, he tried his best to keep in his tears but they flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks. He felt weak for crying, and ashamed for it...but noticed that Kurenai cried to.

She crawled over to him, with tears in her eyes and placed her shaking hand on his.

And for once, ever since the ordeal, Iruka didn't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

**Thank you for all the review from the previous chapter.**

**Ka, as the story progressed I was going to add these things that you've mentioned. Please realize that it was only the first chapter, and Iruka is still very confused. You shouldn't jump to conclusions when there is just one chapter. But thank you for the review.**

**KC: Thanks for your review. The part where Iruka sees Kakashi with another woman...stuff like that happens to me everyday. I see the guy I like with another girl and it gets me upset. I'm a small girl..so I don't have a chance, but thanks!**

**Lady Blade: Thanks, and hope you like the chapter.**

**Dracona Malfoy: Thanks for the review, and yes he's one of my faves.**

**Guest: Your review was quite confusing, but thanks anyway.**

**Megusiq: I emailed you an answer to your question, but thank you for the review!**

**Tella: Towards the end, Kakashi really makes up for what he's done. But now, he's an ass. And in the middle he makes a bigger ass of himself.**

**Oreocookie: I love your user name just as much as I hope you loved this chapter! Thanks a bunch!**

**Harvest Angel: Very bad Kakashi! But thanks for the review!**


	3. Pain

**Author's Note: Easter was yesterday and I didn't see a single rabbit, but I did go to 10 o'clock mass. And since, I'm still on Easter break...I'll try to make this chapter long! Anyway, here you go, and I'll get to the reviews at the end**.

* * *

_Pain_

It was a painful headache that woke Kakashi in the middle of the night.

His sharingan eye was throbbing in pain as he sat up and placed his head in his hands. In the midst of his pain, he felt as if he was trying to remember something. Or his eye was recalling a past event, something that showered him with guilt.

It wasn't Obito he remembered, it wasn't Rin either. True, their deaths caused him great pain, guilt and regret, but this memory was something else. Something different but at the same time, something present.

Fragments of something warm, something fragile and something frightened. He knew this feeling very well, but yet he couldn't center it around something specific.

_Iruka_...The name forced itself into Kakashi's mind, making his head hurt even more.

He didn't understand! Had he done something bad...was his sharingan trying to tell him something?

Sighing, he fell back into his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Seconds passed before he stood up and walked over to the window. He looked outside and noticed it was snowing.

There were dancing snowflakes that reflected the brightness of the moon.

Something was wrong with him...he knew he had done something terrible. But he couldn't put his finger on it...he just prayed he didn't do anything to hurt anybody.

Things had been heating up so much in his life, and...everything was just falling apart right before him. He needed something, at least an ounce of happiness to light up his life with the way it was going now. Sighing, he turned away from the window and went back to bed.

* * *

No matter how many times Kurenai heard the story, nothing added up.

She went through the whole story over and over in her head and things just didn't make sense. Why had Kakashi attacked Iruka, when he had a girl friend? Why would he even go to Iruka's home in the first place?

And above all...why was Iruka so sick. Sure, he was frightened and traumatized but still. Nothing was adding up, and things were just getting worse.

They had finished their mission with success, but they still had to camp out in the woods that night, mainly because of Iruka's sickness. That worried Kurenai, and she addressed it and everything else that night.

* * *

"Are you cold?" Kurenai asked as she worked on the fire.

"No..."Iruka said. "You're worrying too much." Kurenai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I worry just enough you know, I'm a mother and a wife." She replied, staring into the fire. For a while, there was nothing but silence that passed between the two. The only noise was the slight crinkle of the fire wood and the crickets in the forest.

It was Iruka who broke the silence. "How is Asuma?" He asked.

"He's fine...somewhat. But that doesn't worry me." She replied. "What worries me the most is that...Hidan and Kakuzu...they're still alive. They'll be after him you know, but enough of that Iruka. I'm worried about you." She stared at him for a while before speaking. "You're sick...but for no reason. I know what happened to you must be traumatizing but..." She paused for a while and looked at him. "You're going to be uncomfortable with me asking you these questions but..."

Iruka looked at her with clueless eyes. "After Asuma and I well...did what we did, I felt the same way you're feeling right now. Sick, feverish..nauseous." Again she paused, and looked at Iruka who still seemed confused. "I was pregnant Iruka, and I showed all your symptoms..."

"What?"

"And I wasn't sure at first but_"

"No, this doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't now, but there's an explanation...there's no other reason_"

"Yes there is!" Iruka stood up. "You're speaking nonsense!" He was breathing fast now. "You know there's no way_" "I can be wrong, Iruka. But you must accept possibilities. When we get back to the village, we'll get Lady Tsunade to diagnose your condition, okay. Now sit down."

Slowly, he sat down and stared into the flames.

"We'll move out tomorrow morning, and report straight to the Kage office. For now, you need to sleep."

And within seconds, Iruka found himself drifting off into a deep slumber and having a dream that he could not recall.

* * *

The next morning, as planned the two headed back to the village and straight into Tsunade's office. As usual, she sat there, sipping her morning tea. However, there was someone else there, looking as tired as ever.

Kurenai felt Iruka tense up behind her, as the two both stared at the second individual.

"Kakashi..." Kurenai began.

"Good morning Kurenai, Iruka. How'd the mission go?" He asked.

"It went fine." Iruka replied, with an unreadable voice. "But I think we should be reporting to Tsunade...not you."

Kurenai wasn't sure if anyone else heard it, but she did...a quiver in his voice.

"Hmm..." Kakashi walked over to him. "That's tough talk for someone lower than me, don't you think Iruka?" He glared at the chunin, who looked away. "So why are you looking away from me, Iruka? Are you guilty of something?"

"Get away from me." Iruka didn't meet his eye. "I'm not in the mood."

The older man stared at him for a while before turning away. "You think you're the only one in a bad mood Iruka? Well my life hasn't been going as planned either."

Kurenai intervened. "That's enough you two. Kakashi, I thought you'd be with Hanare."

"Well I don't have to spend every minute with her, do I?" His voice was accusing. "And that's tough talk from a woman who leaves her handicap husband alone to care for a baby."

"Now you wait a_"

"All of you, silence!" Tsunade stood up. "Kakashi, you are dismissed."

"I was just leaving." And with that, Kakashi left the room.

Kurenai then began the mission report, hurrying to the end.

"No bandits."

"I took care of them." Kurenai said. "There and back."

"Hm." Tsunade looked at Iruka. "And did you just sit around the whole time."

"I_" "There's something wrong with him, Lady Tsunade. He's sick, and it would be great if you can check him out. He doesn't want to ask, but..." Kurenai ignored Iruka's protests.

"I understand." Tsunade smiled. "I can get ready right away."

"Wait!" Iruka yelled. "I'm fine."

"Actually you're not." Tsunade stood. "When you arrived here to receive your mission the other day, I saw changes, physical changes. I could sense that there was something wrong by the way your chakra was acting. And aside from that," She placed a hand on his forehead. "You are sick Iruka, so I would highly suggest that you stay for a while." She smiled and looked at Kurenai. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Iruka, I'll drop by your place tomorrow." Kurenai bowed slightly before leaving Iruka and Tsunade alone in the office.

"I was starting to miss your company." She looked at him. "It gets lonely, especially with Shizune out...but you're back now. However, before you get back to work, helping me sort out these missions, these tests must be executed."

"Yes," Iruka surrendered. "I'll comply."

"Great!" She smiled and quickly, her hand pressed against his stomach and she focused for a while. "This is where your chakra is acting up Iruka." A green aura formed around her hands.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure..." She looked confused herself. "A mix of chakra...something like this can only be executed by those of a specific clan."

"You're not making any sense." Iruka looked worried.

"Iruka, there is a jutsu possessed only by a certain clan that is not in Konoha so it would have to be an outsider."

"Lady Tsunade_" "Iruka please sit down." She said, pushing him over to his chair behind the desk. "This'll take a while."

He sat down, and took a deep breath. "Explain."

"There is a clan, a deadly clan that possesses many abilities. One of their secrets however is impregnate anyone who they...have an intercourse with, or cast the jutsu on someone outside of their clan allowing that person person outside of their clan to impregnate whom ever they have an intercourse with. It doesn't matter if it's by will or if it's force, if the person holds the kekkei genkai of it the jutsu was cast upon a person, doing the action, then their victim will become pregnant." She paused for a while and continued. "You see, the chakra and the jutsu work together with the anatomy of a male specifically, changing it from the inside. What once was not there, has slowly grown and is currently working with your other organs to...provide for what is inside of you. Iruka, your body is changing and it's very rare...but you are pregnant. The facts add up, and trust me, I'm right.

"As we speak now, your anatomy is changing...whoever did this to you either had the kekkei genkai, or the Jutsu was cast upon them by a foreigner holding the kekkei genkai." She sighed and looked at Iruka.

"It's not possible." He protested. "It's not!" He knew that Tsunade had just explained his situation in great detail, yet he was in disbelief. "How...how..."

"I'm not going to ask you who did it, I only ask that you come back for a check up around this time next month."

Iruka who wasn't sure what to do just nodded.

He answered "yes" to every question Tsunade asked him, mainly because he wasn't fully aware. He had zoned out, while his mind was racing, his heart was pounding.

_What am I going to do? _He thought to himself. _Should I tell Kakashi?_

No! That was one thing that he could not do.

That would ruin Kakashi's life, or just make everything worse, so he had to keep this to himself. Eventually, he would figure out something...or that's what he told himself. He just couldn't lose his courage or his nerve. He was pregnant yes, a pregnant man, but that didn't make it the end of the world.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors, I didn't really have the time to proofread this chapter like I wanted too.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, when I get a chance, I'll email all of you, regarding your reviews. But for now, I hope you like this story! And I do not own Naruto.**

**Ka, I hope you realize that...your reviews do not make any sense as there were only three chapters of the story. If you want the story to go your way, then I suggest you write your own. However, if you really are concerned, why don't you log in and leave a review. If your next review doesn't make sense, like your last two, then I'll just delete it.**

**As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed your Easter and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Dancing Wings, Silver Storm

**Author's Note: I'm super tired, but don't mind writing. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope that you like this chapter!**

**PS: Have you ever seen Anastasia "_Horses Prance Through a Silver Storm" "Dancing Bears, Painted Wings"_**

**_I just kind of Switched the words around._**

* * *

_ Dancing Wings, Sliver Storm_

Iruka lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Around him, there were paper's sitting idly in random places, as if someone had thrown them around.

That night there was a painful and heavy silence. All that could be heard was the tap of the light snowflakes outside the window. No crickets chirped, no children were at play...it was the dead of night.

Iruka's hand was on his stomach, just sitting there, feeling.

He was still in shock by the news, that there was a _life_ inside of him.

This was all Kakashi's fault...every single bit of it.

If he hadn't attacked Iruka, this wouldn't happen. He'd be enjoying his normal life as an Instructor.

Shit! He thought, as the children popped into his head. He still had to show up to school that next morning. He still had to teach the children, and act as if nothing was wrong...

That night he tried to fall asleep, but how could he? In his mind, he was torn between accepting his situation or killing the small life inside of him. Technically it wasn't even a life. There was no heartbeat, no life...no breath.

All of a sudden, Iruka didn't feel guilty about the decision he was going to make and finally, he could sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Good morning!" Iruka greeted his class. "How was your weekend?"

The class replied at different times, so all Iruka gathered was the excitement from the snow. They asked Iruka about his weekend and of course he lied. He didn't want to damper the kid's spirits.

"Okay everybody, take your seats please." He said as he wrote down the lesson. "We left off..." He turned around when he heard students talking. Iruka readied himself to scold them until he saw that a young girl was bleeding. Her hand was cut open, oozing with blood. He quickly rushed over to her.

Kneeling down, Iruka put his hand on hers. "What happened?"

"I cut it on the edge of the desk."

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice was gentle. "Do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

The girl, rather surprised shook her head. "I can go by myself...thank you."

Iruka couldn't help but feel worried as she left his room and went to the nurse.

_Will she bleed to death?_ Iruka thought to himself, as he attempted not to panic. _It's just a cut, she'll be fine_!

He couldn't pinpoint why he was so worried...why it bothered him so much.

Sighing, he turned back to the board and continued to write out the lesson.

* * *

Iruka didn't feel as sick as usual, in fact he felt a lot better.

When class ended, he headed straight for the nurses office where he saw that the young girl's hand was wrapped up.

Seeing the little girl's face, and seeing that she was okay warmed Iruka's heart. He felt just a bit happier than he did before, and he left the academy with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Oi!" There was a call from behind him as he walked. He turned around and spotted Naruto. "Iruka Sensei, when was the last time we had Ramen together?" The blonde ran up to his Sensei with a grin on his face.

"I don't remember..." Iruka said. "How come?" He already knew the answer.

"Well, since it's not really snowing today and um...well you're free maybe you_" "Sure, that would be great. We can catch up a bit." Iruka flashed a smile, causing Naruto to grin with delight.

* * *

As usual, the duo went to "Ichiraku's Ramen.". Naruto was the only one who ate anything, all the while he told Iruka every detail of his training, journey's and missions. He talked about how he was angry that he wasn't at least a chunnin, and of course...how he missed Sasuke.

He also brought up a rather odd topic, Kakashi's "girlfriend."

"Is that so?" Iruka asked. "Are they close?"

"Kakashi literally misses training because of her. She's pretty cool though! Sakura and her are close, I think she's awesome." Naruto grinned. "I think you two should meet."

Iruka didn't say anything. He fought to keep his mouth shut and to not lash out at his student. He felt cheated and he felt like he had been treated unfair. But he chose not to say anything, he chose to nod and reply positively.

"That's nice...if I ever get the chance to I will meet her." He paused. "If Kakashi, of course would let me." And then both Sensei and student had a nice laugh.

A child's laughter, a child's smile, a child bandaged up...these things made Iruka happy. There was a look on his face, not necessarily happy nor sad, perhaps a look of understand. Naruto noticed it right away.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." Iruka's hand idly went to his own stomach. "Everything is fine."

At that moment, he noticed two things.

Firstly...he saw two people in the distance...three people. Two of them were girls, and one of them was a man. One of the girls, or women seemed to be attached to his arm as they walked.

"It's Kakashi sensei!" Naruto gasped, tugging Iruka. "And that's Hanare." He pointed, as the three came into view, it appeared that Sakura was with them.

Iruka braced himself for a painful meeting before he noticed the second thing that caught his attention.

It was snowing. It was a light drizzle of white dancing snowflakes.

Iruka stepped out of the Ramen booth and looked up. The sky was white...blue...grey...it was a beautiful color. He looked up, much more interested than he felt he should've been, but he was captivated.

"Sensei?" Iruka turned around to see a confused expression on his student's face. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange."

"It's snowing." Was Iruka's shallow response.

"Yes," Someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Kakashi. "It's snowing."

Iruka wasn't sure how to react, so he shoved his shoulder away harder than he wanted to. "Kakashi..." He breathed attempting to avoid the snowflakes.

"Iruka. I'm sorry about the other day." He said.

"It's fine." Iruka replied. "Really it is." His vision ventured to Hanare. "Is this the woman that Naruto was telling me about?"

The woman laughed and flipped her hair from her face. "He has a loudmouth, but we love it." She said, patting Naruto on the back.

Who the hell does she think she is? He asked himself. She talks as if she actually knows him.

He saw the way she rubbed his back, like they had been friends for years. And he hated it.

"I have to go now." Iruka announced. "The snow is starting to pick up and_"

"Stay for awhile." Kakashi mused. "We can eat together, all of us...don't worry I'll pay." Again, he placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

The tone of his voice was so warm...it thawed Iruka out completely. "Stay."

Iruka stayed quiet for a while before shaking his head. "No, I have to go." He turned away. "I'm sorry."

"It was nice meeting you." It was Hanare who spoke and held out her hand.

Iruka stared at it and without another word he brushed past her, leaving her speechless.

He heard the four talking as he walked away and then he began to run.

He attempted to avoid breathing in the cold weather. With every painful breath he took, his heart burned more than he wanted it to. But he had to breathe, he had to be in pain. Every step, every breath he took, his heart screamed out in pain. He tried to fight back but he couldn't, he submitted to it.

He breathed in the cold air.

He breathed in his pain...

He was breathing in Snowflakes. Snowflakes of sorrow and pain, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"I'm here." Kakashi entered Tsunade's office.

The woman turned around with a stern look on her face. "Report."

"Hanare as we confirmed, is a spy. Just a few more months of faking this relationship with her and I should have all the information I need. I'll be glad then, she stinks." Kakashi sneered.

"Great." Tsunade smiled. "And Kakashi, she's used a Jutsu on you."

"Hm?" He crossed his arms. "Nonsense, I would have been able to tell."

"It doesn't affect you." The Hokage assured. "I'm still analyzing it...I tell you about it when the time is right."

"Hmm, when the time is right." Kakashi mused, slightly turning around. However, something caught his attention and he faced the Hokage.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Iruka...he hasn't been himself lately. I'm worried. Did something happen to him on a mission?" Kakashi seemed worried, he looked worried as well.

Tsunade was caught off guard by this. "Oh, yes." It was a lie, so she avoided eye contact. "He's probably just stressed out. However, if I figure out anything, I'll tell you."

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update. Presently I'm working on another Naruto story.**

**Please review and read!**

**And I do not own Naruto!**


	5. Beautiful Secrets

**Author's Note: ****Crimson Siyrean****, your review was both rude and confusing. First of all how dare you insult my maturity, and how dare you accuse me of being sexist and unaware of what I am writing? They only reason I write this stuff is because I live through stuff like this that happens _everyday. _What, do you think I'm some rich girl who just loves to write up stories like this? No, I write from my experiences, and from experiences of those around me. Example, I added a bit of my life to the story. Iruka sees Hanre with Kakashi. He is confused but he still has feelings for Kakashi, he feels cheated, therefore he is jealous. Now how you tie "said person" raping me to that bit of my Author's note, I don't know. Yes I feel jealousy, I'm a girl that has to live through struggles. I don't have a picture perfect life like you.**

**I'm sorry for those of you who think this reply is harsh, but one thing I cannot stand is when people insult me, or dote down on my maturity as if they are better than I am. It angers me beyond belief.**

**Now, back to the brighter side.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story.**

* * *

_Beautiful Secrets _

Kurenai knocked on the door lightly.

Iruka answered and let her in. He led her into the living room where the two sat down.

There was silence between the two for a while before Kurenai began to talk, and she wanted to stick directly on topic.

"So, you are pregnant." She started. "For sure?"

Iruka slowly nodded, all the while he focused on his hands.

"And it's Kakashi's?"

"Yes." He looked into her eyes. "Yes it is."

"What are you going to do then?" Kurenai sounded worried. "Are you going to keep it?"

Iruka sighed for a while and stood up.

He walked past Kurenai and looked outside of his window, trying to find the will to speak.

"Kakashi doesn't remember...or he's just trying to forget. And as hurt as I am...I understand. No, I don't understand why he chose me...why I was his victim, but I think I can understand the confusion he's feeling. If I tell him this, it will ruin everything for him. Obviously he's in love," Iruka paced around. "Hanare is a wonderful woman and they deserve each other. That being said...I can't tell him about it so...I'm going to keep the baby myself. I had thought about an abortion, but...it's life, a childs life is just too holy to throw away. I mean, I'm a teacher. I couldn't dare think of killing one of my students...so why kill my own baby?"

He looked at Kurenai, who looked back at him with shocked eyes.

"Do you not agree with me?" He asked. "Would you kill your baby?"

"No!" Kurenai yelled. "But I'm shocked...I'm surprised that..." She paused and continued. "I think you're amazing for picking life but things are going to get hard though. Being pregnant is not easy, let alone having a baby. You'll probably have to move."

"Yeah..."Iruka sat down. "Probably. I'll have to take off from work... there will be so many changes." He smiled. "But I can handle it," His hand drifted over his stomach a few times. "I hope I can."

Kurenai sighed. "What has Tsunade said?"

"I have to see her monthly." He sighed. "For checkups."

"I see...well, once you figure out the gender, I can get some clothes for you."

"Clothes?"

"For your baby of course, and for you, since you're going to be getting bigger."

"You don't have to do that_" "It's okay! I love to knit and sew clothes."

Iruka smiled. "That would be great! Thank you Kurenai..."

"You're welcome."

The two continued to talk for a few minutes before Kurenai left. Iruka then reported to his second job:

Giving Missions, and Receiving and Reviewing missions reports with Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade watched as Iruka walked into her office, this time he wore a smile. He sat next to her and drank a sip of the tea sitting in front of him before putting it down. Tsunade watched for a while before clearing her throat. She caught Iruka's attention.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"I feel alright. It's been a week since I've seen Kakashi. I guess that's good...there should be some distance between the two of us from now on. After all, he's involved with someone else now." Tsunade saw the sadness in his eyes.

"About Hanre..." She started.

"Yes." Iruka looked a bit worried. "What is it."

"Between you and me, I don't believe she and Kakashi are really in love." She smiled at Iruka. "You might have a chance."

"No..." Iruka shook his head. "But thank you."

Tsunade shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

Iruka and Tsunade sat through both positive and negative reports.

Iruka took it upon himself to review and assign missions to Jounin and Chunnin who were free. Luckily, Kakashi's name hadn't shown up on the roster, which meant that he was probably on a mission.

Iruka toyed his fingers through his hair and thought for a while.

_What would a good name be? _He asked himself. _What if it's a girl? _He toyed with the thought for a while before realizing that the Hokage was calling his name. He quickly broke out of his little illusion and answered.

"Yes Tsunade - sama?"

"I'm pretty sure you're tired now, go home and rest. Also, I'll give you the week off_" "That's nice Tsundade-sama but I_"

The Hokage held her hand up and began speaking again. "I'm letting you slide because you're going to have to get used to it Iruka. There are going to be days when you won't even show up at work…there will be days you won't even get out of bed. Your life is changing…trust me, I know. It was the same way…" She paused for a while, as if she was going to reveal something that was a secret. She recovered, and focused on Iruka again.

"What of Kakashi? Are you planning to tell him? By law, he can be forced to support you or he'll be thrown in_"

"No, leave him be. There was something wrong with him that night. He wasn't in his right mind. I can handle it without him, trust me. It's just best to leave him out of it."

"Very well then. I'll see you next month then, for your check up, take care of yourself." She smiled at Iruka.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." With that, he got up and bowed, leaving Tsunade alone.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, letting thoughts of her past race through her mind. Above all she remembered the man who looked like a snake, and the daughter that never knew her father.

Perhaps she and Iruka were more similar than she thought.

Iruka, hiding his baby from Kakashi in what she distinguished as fear, and Tsunade hiding her little Shizune from that _demon _for safety.

One could say that the two were different, but at the same time, they were identical.

* * *

Iruka decided to make the most of his free time and paid Naruto a visit.

It was a beautiful day, not a single snowflake in the air. Of course it was a little chilly, but that didn't stop Iruka from visiting the one he loved the most.

* * *

Naruto was surprised to see Iruka after their brief encounter last week. He was worried about his Sensei, that wasn't a lie. Sakura was too preoccupied with Hanre, as the two were girls and their main priority was shopping. As usual, Kakashi was out being weird and this left Naruto all by himself. Seeing Iruka in his doorway made him smile and he also noticed that his Sensei looked happier as well. Without another word, he quickly welcomed the older man inside his home.

"As usual," Iruka entered the apartment with a smile. "It's always its dirtiest."

"Eh Iruka Sensei! It's cleaner than it has been." Naruto said.

"I'd hate to see it when it's dirty. Even though I already have." He itched his head before speaking again. "I was wondering if you just wanted to go out on a walk, you know? It's a nice day out and_"

Before Iruka could continue, Naruto jumped on him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oi, Naruto get off!"

"Thank you so much Iruka Sensei! I've felt so neglected! Kakashi and Sakura are always preoccupied with Hanre and I'm so alone!" He still continued to hug his Sensei. Much to his surprise, Iruka hugged him back.

* * *

"So you don't like Hanre?" Iruka asked as the two walked on the trail way in the green park. "At all?"

"Blah! No, she's annoying and she's just to secretive. She and Kakashi are all lovey dovey and Sakura just gets on my nerves now. The three are always out eating and stuff, leaving me in the dust. That's why I'm glad I have you. Secretly, I think she hates me." Naruto said walking beside Iruka. He grinned a bit.

"Well like you said, you've got me." Iruka stopped for a while, as the feeling of nausea crept into his stomach. Naruto seemed to notice this too and he looked worried.

"Are you alright, Iruka Sensei?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. If something_"

"Are you really alright? I mean, in general. The last time I saw you…something was wrong. I haven't told anyone this, but I've been really worried." Naruto's words melted Iruka's heart, but the blond still continued on. "Every night, I pray for you specifically. I pray that nothing happens to you, more than I pray that Sasuke will come back to the village. Sometimes you may not realize it…but if you…if something happened to you, I'd be all alone. You're all I have. Not Kakashi, Sakura or anyone else…"

"That's enough Naruto." Iruka softly said, looking down at his student. "I sometimes feel the same way about you…"

Iruka felt the secret itching inside of him, begging to reach the surface. How could he not tell Naruto, the person he trusted the most? The secret was safe with him right?

He hadn't realized it this time, but his expression had once again worried Naruto. The way he stopped talking, moving, and breathing. He just stood there like a body with no soul.

Naruto grabbed his hand, and brought him back into reality.

Iruka stared at his student's bright blue eyes and felt the urge to run and cry. He couldn't help thinking that Naruto felt the same way too.

"Sensei, please tell me what's wrong. I know that something isn't right. You trust me, don't you?" He asked, still gripping Iruka's hand. "Don't you?"

"Yes." Iruka said. "I trust you Naruto but_"

"Then why can't you tell me what's wrong? Who else would I tell?" And then Iruka thought really hard for a moment. He knew that eventually, Naruto would figure out and he'd be full of questions. So why not just put all of those to rest now?

"Let's sit at that bench over there…I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

Naruto wasn't as docile as Kurenai was, that was mainly because Iruka began the story in a different way. He simply started out:

"If I was to have a baby, would you be its God Father?" The question sounded silly, but the blond answered.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, and then opened his eyes in sudden realization. "Is that it Iruka Sensei? Are you getting married?" He smiled for a while but then his eyes began to look sad. Iruka knew why, so he quickly put that thought to rest.

"No, not at all…but it involves a baby." He tried his best to keep a smile.

"Iruka Sensei, did you get a woman pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Iruka laughed, but quickly stopped. He didn't see the point of lying to his student any longer, so he blurted out his condition. "Naruto, I was attacked sexually...raped…it resulted in something terrible." He sighed, closed his eyes and confessed. "Naruto, I'm pregnant."

And then there was the painful silence, between both student and Sensei. However, it didn't last as long as it should've because Naruto spoke. "How?" He asked, breathing hard. "You're a man, it's not possible."

"It is, if a certain Jutsu is casts upon a person…" Iruka didn't meet his student's eyes.

"Then who?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with anger. "I'll find them and I'll rip them to shreds!" He stood on his feet and looked at Iruka. "Tell me who!?"

"I can't…Naruto. He's closer to you than you think."

"_Iruka Sensei, _tell me!" Naruto ordered, trying to restrain his anger. "_Tell me _or I will find out. I'll get Kakashi to read your mind!"

Iruka's eyes shot open and he looked at Naruto. "Oh God…Naruto please tell me you won't do that!" He stood up. "Please!"

"Why! Kakashi Sensei would know what to…" Both Sensei and students stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Iruka didn't have to say a word for Naruto to know why he couldn't tell Kakashi and after that painful revelation Naruto sat on the bench and sighed.

"Oh…" He spoke softly. "This complicates things a bit."

* * *

**Again, I really hope you liked this chapter, please review it! And what did you think about the twist with Shizune , Tsunade and Orochimaru? If you didn't get it in this chapter, it'll be explained more as the story progresses. And also, please read/review my other story. It's a NaruSasu AU, but it has KakaIru in it as well. **

**So, please read/review.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**PS. Would anyone like to do some fanart for this story?**


	6. Day Dream

**Author's Note: I'm really trying not to come off rude, because I realize that my attitude in the last few chapters, regarding my AN's, are kind of harsh. I'll say this. This story is pieced together from events that have either happened to me, or around me. If you don't like that, or you don't like how the story is going...you don't have to read it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Another thing just in general, I feel like I have to correct some reviewers. "Rape happens between people that know each other." No it does not! It rarely happens between two people who know each other. If anything, rape occurs at random. For those of you who live in North Texas, did you hear about the Lake Highlands Incident? No. In real life, rape is not something to fantasize about, that being said it does not happen between people who know each other well.**

**For those of you who enjoy the story, thank you for all your feedback and all the reviews. I really hope you guys don't think I'm coming off rude or anything like that. I'll answer some reviews at the end!**

* * *

"Do you forgive him?" Naruto asked.

"I don't." Iruka shook his head. "He's ruined me, mentally. I still have nightmares and I'm scared. My whole life, has been destroy_changed. Not destroyed, changed."

"Why you though?" Naruto sounded confused. "How could he do it to you? Why not Hanre? I mean, you're his friend! You two weren't together or anything like that..."

Iruka chuckled a bit, and rubbed Naruto's head. "About a month, two months ago...we were on and off. I don't know why we fell apart. Kakashi just said, he didn't have time for a relationship...he didn't have time for me." Iruka drew his hand back.

"But now, he's with Hanare." Naruto began. "How do you feel about it?" Iruka could hear the anger edging in Naruto's voice.

"I _don't_ feel anything, I _can't _feel anything. I just want to forget that this ever happened."

"But your baby, what if it looks like Kakashi?"

"I'll make something up." He knew Kakashi could use the sharingan, if he ever became curious. He wasn't really thinking things through.

Iruka put his head in his hands and groaned. "I don't know _what_ to do!"

"You should tell him." Naruto urged. "I don't care about Hanare, you need to tell him! It's his fault, his responsibility!"

"No_"

"Are you afraid Iruka Sensei?" The blond asked. "Just like you were afraid of telling me?" Iruka sighed, and then sat back on the bench. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's not as easy as you think. I'm being generous...if this got out, Kakashi's reputation would be ruined. I know that I should tell him, but it would ruin everything he has."

"But Iruka! Think about yourself for a change! Kakashi just_"

"No Naruto. Please don't try to convince me. Think about your Sensei...you don't want to put him through anythign do you?" The Chunnin opened his eyes. "I'm going to try to be as...righteous as I can be. I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions." He stood up and smiled at Naruto.

"You are Iruka Sensei, but even grown men need help!" Naruto stood "And I'll help you, if your so keen on the idiot Kakashi not figuring out._..Now _can we figure the rest of this out over a bowl of ramen?"

Iruka placed his hands on his hips and scowled. "Where are you manners Naruto? You should be asking me out to eat!" He said in a joking manner.

"Oh excuse me, would you like me to take you out for Ramen?" Naruto made a pretend bow. "Or is that Kakashi Sensei's job?"

Iruka wasn't sure how to take that, but he knew that Naruto didn't mean any harm. He laughed fully heartedly before nudging Naruto on the shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Hanare watched the two leave the park.

Much to her dismay, Iruka seemed happy. That's not what she wanted.

Her plan was working but at the same time it was failing.

Kakashi was in love with Iruka that much she knew. If that wasn't the case, then it would have been her carrying Kakashi's baby not Iruka.

The Jutsu she placed upon Kakashi went wrong...he was never supposed to be attracted to Iruka. It implied that he was never in love with her to begin with. This implied that Kakashi...had been lying. Every second he was with her, was a lie.

Did he know that she was a spy? Did he see past her illusion?

For years, she was able to get the best of any man she came across, so why was Kakashi different?

Hanare was beautiful, she knew she was. So why would Kakashi go after Iruka that night and not her?

Watching both Iruka and Naruto walk away, smiling, angered Hanare beyond belief. She deserved to be carrying Kakashi's child, after all, it was apart of her mission.

That Chunnin and his blond friend were ruining everything. Perhaps this could serve as an advantage to her.

If not, she'd just have to get rid of all of them.

* * *

Iruka watched in amusement as his student slurped every last ramen noodle from his bowl. This was Naruto's second serving and he didn't seem full at all.

"Don't rush, I'll get you another one." Iruka rubbed Naruto's back. "I promise."

"I know, but I don't think I'm that hungry anymore...besides Iruka Sensei, you've gotta save your money. Remember, your belly is going to start growing."

"Naruto!" Iruka quietly shouted in surprise. "Don't tell everyone!" Luckily, Ichiraku hadn't heard anything.

"Oi...Sorry Sensei..." He laughed.

"It's fine."

His smile faded when he noticed Naruto seemed a little angrier than normal. He sighed and rubbed Naruto's back.

"Is it still Kakashi that's got you on edge?"

"Yeah." Naruto nearly broke his chopsticks. "It is."

"Let it go."

"I can't Iruka Sensei. Surprisingly you can forgive_" "I haven't forgiven him."

"Whatever. The way you're handling it, pisses me off." Naruto sneered.

"Not everything can go your way." Iruka replied with an even greater amount of anger. "I'm sorry Naruto but sulking_"

"I'm not sulking. I'm just worried." Naruto cut him off. "And I think you should be too."

For the remainder of the dinner, things were quiet.

The two only spoke to thank Ichiraku and say goodbye. After that, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

When Iruka arrived home that night, he did nothing but fall on his bed.

So far, he was feeling better than he had a few days earlier and he looked forward to the small life inside of him.

As he lay in bed that night, the main thing he thought about were names...

_Mizuki...no._

_Sakumo...maybe._

_Minato...perhaps._

Those names were important to him but they were too common. As he tried to think, he realized that he was losing himself.

His eyelids became heavy and the room around him began to shift. Seconds later, he drifted off into a heavy sleep.

_"You're cute when you focus." Kakashi said softly as he entered his lover's home. "You look so serious."_

_"I have work to do Kakashi, not now." Iruka replied. He heard Kakashi sigh behind him, before he felt a calming pressure on his shoulders. __Kakashi worked his fingers on Iruka's tense muscles and caused the younger man to moan a bit before place down his papers._

_"You've got my attention." Iruka said. "Now what do you want?"_

_"I want to sleep, but I want you with me." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. "It's cold... and you're warm."_

_Iruka stood up and looked Kakashi in the eyes. "Fine, but you're helping me grade papers tomorrow." He pulled down Kakashi's mask and softly kissed him._

_"Agreed." Kakashi then picked Iruka up bridal style and planted a kiss on his lips._

_"I can walk to the bed you know." Iruka looked into the older man's eye._

_"I don't care. I want to carry you."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_They were kissing violently._

_Iruka never wanted it to get this far, after all he was only supposed to be at Kakashi's side in his sleep. But he was nearly undressed._

_Nothing he said would get Kakashi to stop or slow down, so he only submitted to the will of the older man. With his eyes closed and his hands bound by Kakashi's hand above him, he held his breath as his trousers were slowly pulled down._

_"Kakashi...not tonight." He begged. "Please, I have a long day tomorrow..."_

_He knew he was lying, and he knew Kakashi knew it too. The truth was that he was a virgin, and he wanted to keep it until he was finally ready._

_The jounin laughed. "I won't do anything to you that you don't want." He let go of Iruka's hands. "But..."_

_It all happened so fast. Kakashi bent down and kissed the organ in between Iruka's legs. It was a long lingering kiss, causing the Chunnin to go lightheaded. _

_He fell back instantly when Kakashi pulled away._

_"When you're ready, I'll give you much more..."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_There was shouting and then crying coming from Iruka._

_The tears poured freely from his eyes as he continued to question Kakashi. "Was I not good enough for you? Our relationship was_" "I don't have time for it Iruka. I don't have time for you. I'm a ninja with a lot of missions. You'll slow me down."_

_"But I thought you loved me!" Iruka yelled._

_"I was filling in a void." Kakashi admitted. "I was experimenting...Obviously you took this too seriously." He walked over to Iruka and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get over it Iruka, trust me. Don't_"_

_Iruka slapped Kakashi with such a force that it caused the Jounin to fall over. "Get out of my house!" He yelled. "Now! And don't you ever come back! Don't you ever speak to me again, forget your way here, forget me!"_

* * *

Iruka woke up that morning feeling different from normal.

He felt wet.

_Shit_! He thought to himself getting up and rushing to the bathroom. _Stop it! Stop thinking about him!_

Iruka tried telling himself that over and over again, not sure that in the long run, it would cause more problems than solutions.

* * *

**So what did you think about this chapter. Originally I was going to write a more explict version of his dreams/flashbacks but I'd probably post them on LJ.**

**Anyway, can anyone do fan art? That would be amazing! And now to address some reviews.**

**As always, thank you so much OreoCookie for your positive reviews!**

**Salllzy, I really agree with you. What readers/reviewers seem to forget is that this is not from a females POV, but it's from Iruka's which is a guy. Most girls think that guys can handle rape and most men don't consider a guy being sexually assualted as rape at all. But I'm not like that. I'm a girl first of all and I hate how people disregard rape when it invloves to men. Than you for your reviews, I really hope you enjoy the story from here on out.**

**Servatika, yeah, I'm a heavy OrochimaruxTsunade shipper. There will be more to their past. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks Tella, for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest, I wish you'd login so i could PM you. You're review doesn't make any sense. I live in America, in an area where Rape happens often and I can tell you, it's not between people who know each other.**

**TheRokudaimeHokage,Lady Blade WarAngel, thanks for your reviews and Iruka is so stubborn, isn't he?**

**Kiraramichealis, Harvestangel Thanks!**

**Fangirl 666, hope you liked the chapter and I love your Icon...though the number after your username kinda scares me!**

**I don't own Naruto and it would be amazing to vote on my poll!**


	7. Name

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. As I read, I could tell that they were a little mixed as far as feelings towards the story. But I see the majority likes the story so I'll be happy to continue.**

* * *

_**Name**_

Iruka's parents died when he was too young but at the same time when he was too old. He remembered them, what they sounded like, how they looked, almost about everything. However, what he didn't remember was how they raised him.

After they passed, Iruka had become so angry and so destructive that he completely forgot their methods of teaching.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he became a little worried.

You're a school teacher. He told himself. You can handle kids.

But as he pressed his hands on his stomach, he thought otherwise. What if he screwed up and his child acted like him, or worse...Naruto.

What if his child had the mellow uninterested "to smart for you" attitude like Kakashi? Iruka would hate that.

"I'm not that big...I'm only a month. Maybe I'll stay like this?" He asked and laughed a bit as he went and slipped his vest on over his head. He pulled it over his stomach and smiled.

That day, he was to head to Tsunade's office for a checkup. Nothing had really changed inside of him, except the fact that he heard and felt a second heartbeat. At first it startled him but presently, he was afraid that it would stop at any given moment.

On the other hand, he felt confident about his check up. He was eating healthy, he made sure of that and he was sleeping healthy.

Still, it didn't hurt to be nervous.

* * *

Shizune sat in Tsunade's chair, holding an album of faded pictures in her hands. The photographs held memories that she didn't remember.

They were pictures of Orochimaru and Jiraiya, however there were more of Orochimaru. Shizune wasn't sure why this man even made it in Lady Tsunade's photo book, but she didn't dare question.

Tsunade entered the room with her arms crossed, prompting Shizune to quickly place the book back where she found it. Luckily, the old Hokage hadn't noticed her yet as she stood up and went to her place.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, getting her attention. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Great, you're here already. Has Iruka shown up yet?" She asked, advancing past Shizune and taking her seat.

"Not yet, I figured he'd be running late, after all, everything is changing for him. He's probably trying to find something to eat that won't make him vomit."

"Figures…" Tsunade said, taking a file folder from her desk. "And on this topic, Kakashi is still oblivious to it. His mission with Hanare seems to be going as planned, but I can't help thinking that she had something to do with Iruka's attack. I mean we are fully aware that she placed the Jutsu on Kakashi but still. I believe Iruka was thrown into this game on accident."

At that moment, the door opened and Iruka stepped inside. Today, he was actually dressed for January's cold winter storms. He wore a black, long wool coat over his clothing.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm late. The snow is pretty thick out there."

" I know, you don't have to be sorry, now take a seat…" Tsunade said without really looking up at him. Shizune gave him an awkward smile before bowing and exiting the room, leaving the two in privacy.

Tsunade shifted in her sleep before she spoke. "Let's get started then." She opened the folder and read to herself for a while before addressing him. "Iruka, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Oh, I've felt a little nauseas for the past few mornings and lately I've gotten annoying cramps. Sometimes I get hungry all of a sudden or really hot. But other than that, I feel fine. I'm just really excited."

"Good, that's what I wanted to here." Tsunade announced.

Iruka managed a smile as the Hokage stood from her desk and walked over to him.

"Remove your coat and vest please." The chunnin did as he was told until he was down to only his navy blue shinobi garb. "I'll start the check up soon." She stood before him and made a quick hand sign.

He watched as Tsunade's hands began to form a green glowing aroma around them and then, she lightly pressed her hands to his stomach. Iruka felt her energy coursing through the small life inside of him causing him or his baby to jolt."

"It's okay," Tsunade said, still feeling though the green aroma was now a dim glow. "That's a good reaction."

Minutes passed before she finally drew her hand's back and headed over to her desk. Iruka watched and waited nervously as she filled in some paper from the file folder. The clock on the wall ticked, and he began to fell a dry lump forming in his throat. In his mind, Iruka thought something had gone terribly wrong, that's why she was taking so long filling out papers. But in the end, she only smiled at him.

"Your baby is healthy and so are you. You've been eating right and you haven't been over working yourself. The only things that you should worry about now, are names. You should think of a name for both genders." She crossed her arms. "Think of a different name though, not something normal like we have around here."

"Different?" Iruka had slipped his vest back over his body and now worked on putting on his coat. "What do you mean?"

"Something out of this world. You can surprise me, and oh, I almost forgot. Here," She quickly walked over to him and handed him a packet of papers. "This is your progress and information during your term. I've got a copy for myself, this one is yours."

"Thank you." Iruka bowed as the Hokage walked back to her desk. "And I'll try to search for good names."

"Great, good luck Iruka." She sat down, and sighed.

He turned around and walked to the door, prepared to leave. His hand was already on the knob when he realized a second too late, that someone was on the other side of the door. Both Iruka and the other ninja collided into each other, causing papers to fly everywhere. The young chunnin quickly lost his balance and felt his heart race several beats faster.

Iruka, with his eyes shut, braced himself to fall flat on his face until he realized that someone had caught him before he made contact with the floor. Opening his eyes, he looked up and stared right into the visible eye of Kakashi Hatake.

"It's been about a month since I've seen you, and you're still as clumsy as ever." The silver haired jounin joked. Iruka didn't find it funny as he forced himself out of Kakashi's grasp like a wild cat.

He bent down to pick up his papers but it seemed like Kakashi had already beat him too it.

"Give those back." He ordered in a monotone voice.

"There's a way to ask." Kakashi teased succeeding in making the chunnin even angrier. With a quick hand movement, Iruka snatched the papers from the older man and stuffed them in his coat.

"I have a class to teach, I don't have time for your horseplay." Iruka said, attempting to advance past him, but Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"What's gotten into you, Iruka?"

"Let me go Kakashi."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Kakashi spun Iruka around to face him, snaking his hand around the younger man's back and holding him like that. "Has somebody hurt you?"

The way Kakashi asked the question, or the way he started into Iruka's eyes made his heart melt. Did Kakashi think that this was some type of game? Hadn't he realized that he had broken up with Iruka about two months before this?

"Kakashi_" "If it's for the breakup, I'm sorry. If it's Hanare, I'm sorry too_"

"I don't want your damn sympathy!" Iruka pushed him away. "I don't care about you or Hanare! You two are together, what does it matter to me?" He looked up at Kakashi with fury in his eyes.

"You're still hurt, and I need to resolve that."

There was silence, deadening silence between the two before Iruka spoke up. "So you think that you can just say something and…and everything will be resolved between us? You think that's how it works? You think that you can say anything to make up for what you told me that night?" Iruka fought back the tears in his eyes but some had already escaped and rolled won his cheeks. "I'm sorry but if you think like that, you're crazy! You didn't have time for me, but yet you have time for Hanare? What, is she more important to you than I was?"

"Iruka no_"

"Then why did you leave me? There has to be an explanation or something! You have no idea what's happening to me now while you two are happy and in love! My life is changing drastically and it's all your fault! But you don't care about me do you, because I'm not worth your_"

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled. "There_"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say_" The young chunnin made a poor effort in hiding his tears, as his voice broke with every word.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi grabbed both of Iruka's arms and held them in a tight grip. "Listen to me, please!"

"Let me go!"

"No, there is an explanation Iruka…but I just can't tell you." He loosened his grip and felt Iruka pull back, he then headed towards the door and looked over at Kakashi. The tears were completely gone from his face. He just wore a mask of hidden anguish.

"You just leave me alone. Both of you, and we won't have any trouble." And with that, Iruka was gone.

"Not much of a charmer, are you?" Kakashi quickly looked ahead to see Tsunade, sitting in her desk. "At least, not from what I see."

"I had no choice." Kakashi walked over to the Hokage's desk and took papers from within his vest, placing them before Tsunade. "This is what I have found in Hanare's things. From what I've inquired, she's made an alliance with both the Akatsuki and the half of the Mist Village."

Tsunade took the papers and read. "She's an information vessel between the Leaf and Akatsuki, and from the information you've given me, it looks like she and her allies are spearheading an attack."

"That can be resolved, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask. "If you'd give me permission to kill her_"

"No. She'll be taken into custody." Tsunade urged. "She has too much information." She then looked nervously at Kakashi. "And you feel nothing for her?"

"My heart is still with the man who just walked out of the door. It is and always will be. He can marry someone else and I'll still be crazy in love with him. Of course he doesn't know that. Icha Icha Paradise has filled up that depressing void in my heart, since Iruka is gone." Kakashi looked visibly saddened.

"Hanare is beautiful though, is she not?" Tsunade smiled. "You can't lie about that."

"I'll give you my honest opinion on her. She looks like a pig, and if I had to kiss her with my mask off, I think I'd die from her garlic breath. The fact that she wanted me to impregnate hers she could produce a child with the sharingan makes me angry beyond belief. If that poor whore thought she'd ever catch me in bed with her then she is insane."

"However, she still placed the Jutsu on you which meant that you must have impregnated someone." Tsunade knew that she should not have said that, but she couldn't help herself. "Perhaps her Jutsu, mixed with your Sharingan caused you to do something that you don't remember. Perhaps you have impregnated someone else, that's not Hanare?" Tsunade couldn't help but smile as Kakashi itched his hair.

"That seems factual but it's highly unlikely. After all, if I sexually assaulted any woman and she is now pregnant with my child, I would know and the sharingan would recall it."

"That Jutsu allows you to impregnate anyone no matter what condition, fertile or infertile that's why Hanare used it on you, she is infertile."

"Because her job as a spy requires her to have intercourses with many men. She lost the ability to get pregnant by naturally causes years ago."

"Whatever you say. But that being said Kakashi…would you have known if you sexually assaulted and impregnated someone of your same gender. Perhaps someone very close to you?"

As she expected, there was a pause, a long one before Kakashi shook his head. "Iruka is the person I'm closest to. I broke up with him two months ago for the purpose of this mission…mind controlled or not, I can't imagine myself hurting him even more. But thank you Tsunade, I'll continue on my mission." He bowed.

"And no killing."

"No promises."

"Kakashi!"

"Fine! No killing."

* * *

"Goodbye Sensei!" The students yelled as they ran out of the classroom. "Have a nice day."

"You too, every single one of you." He smiled and waved as his he dropped his hand and it made its way to his stomach. In the back of his mind, he prayed that his child would hold the same respect for its peers as his student's did.

In a slow pace, Iruka made his way back to his seat and literally melted into his chair. He threw his head back and closed his eyes taking a small undisturbed rest. As he closed his eyes, he rested his hands on his stomach and attempted to drift off into a peaceful sleep. However, that was short lived as he felt something or someone poking his stomach.

He opened his eyes, and standing before him, he saw Hinata.

* * *

Hinata, always kind and gently was never one to question things. However, when Kurenai handed her a box of baby clothes and ordered her to take them to Iruka (without telling anyone!), she was curious.

She'd let that small bit of curiosity get the best of her as she used the Byuakugan on Iruka Sensei before he even realized she was in the room. Inside him, she saw his chakra stream disrupted with something else. It was a smaller, chakra stream, it was a smaller life. That was how she figured out her former Sensei was pregnant, notwithstanding the fact that he was a man. She also noticed that his whole anatomy was slowly changing, but she didn't know how.

Kind Hinata, knew that she didn't have the right to question him, so when her eyes and vision returned to normal, she only poked his stomach to wake him up. She wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be when she felt the difference.

"Hinata!" Iruka sat up quickly in his chair. He looked more agitated than surprised, but his voice betrayed his expression. "What is it you need?"

"Oh um…Kurenai Sensei wanted me to give you this…" She placed the box in his lap. "Don't worry, I didn't look inside." She lied.

"Oh. Thank you." Iruka managed.

"Well, I'll be off_"

"Oi!" At that moment, at the worst possible moment, Naruto had entered the room. "Hey Iruka Sensei, how is the baby coming? Is he kicking yet?" And then he noticed Hinata standing there, a blushing Hinata.

"Oh…oops."

"Naruto_" Iruka had already escalated his voice.

"Please don't get mad at him Iruka Sensei, I already knew! I'm so sorry but I looked in the box and saw baby clothes. I got so curious that I used the Byuakugan on you when I arrived, before I woke you up. I saw the baby inside of you, so I already knew. Please don't be mad at Naruto, but don't get angry at me either!"

"Hinata_" Naruto began before she cut him off.

"I swear I won't tell anyone! I promise…" She tapped her fingers together. "I don't have anyone to tell! I want to help you, and I can help you! If Kurenai is in on it then I should be too. It's not like my family will notice I'm gone, after all they're just focused on Hinabi. Please don't push me away Iruka Sensei and Naruto, I promise I won't say a word. I'll help you in any way possible."

"Hinata," Iruka stood up and placed a hand on your shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, I promise and I know you won't tell anybody. But I feel that if you start helping me, that'll be selfish on my part and_"

"Iruka Sensei, what are you talking about? I can use a partner! I mean come on, who else is going to help us, Sakura? Give me a break! Hinata is kind, nice and sweet if anything she'd make a much better god mother than Sakura, after all, I'm going to be the awesome and strong God Father right? Hinata will be the sweet and kind Godmother, won't you Hinata?"

She would've answered, if she hadn't passed out after hearing Naruto's heartfelt words. Naruto had to scramble to catch her in his arms so she wouldn't hurt herself.

All the while, Iruka placed a hand on his head and frowned. "Children are so troublesome…now I'm more worried than before."

"Don't worry, she does this all the time."

* * *

**I went to the zoo today and it was so hot.**

**In my honest opinion, Hanare looks hideous. Her forehead is too big and her hair is terrible. You know what, I wonder while he killed Rin for being a "spy", but he let Hanare live. You see, that just pisses me off, so I hate Hanare. Hey, btw, I have a new story on my LJ account if you want to check it out. Don't worry it's KakaIru. Also, can someone volunteer to do some good fanart for this story please? Oh and for every reader, please vote on my poll! Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter, I hope you like this one as much.**

**And by the way, on the topic of "names", what strange name can you come up with. It doesn't have to be Japanese because I was actually thinking, if it's a boy 'Dawson'. Go ahead and tell me. On top of that, what do you all think its gender should be?**

**I don't own Naruto or the characters! Please review!**


	8. The Other Side of the Dime

**Author's Note: *SPOILER ALERT***

**For those of you who like this story, this is a huge spoiler, so I'd advise you not to read this Aurhtor's Note.**

**Menen, I deleted your without even reading it for two reasons. First of all, I've noticed a pattern. Every time I update a new chapter for this story, someone leaves a very long negative review claiming its helpful. Second, this story is based off of an actual event, that's why it's not going the way you want to. Originally, I was going to wait to reveal this, but I guess I'll have to spoil it. From what you've left, you say that Iruka is taking the rape to lightly, or you say that I'm taking the subject of the situation to lightly. I'll tell you where this story comes from. I had a friend, and the same thing happened to her. As the days and months went on, she lived her life trying to pretend it didn't happen and trying to forget it. She let the distractions of everyday life get her mind off of things. There was a problem however, my friend was pregnant. She knew that she couldn't focus on what happened, she had to focus on what she was going to do about the baby. Well she had a miscarriage and she ended up trying to kill herself. You realize that Iruka is letting distractions of his life, distract him from what happened? Yes, he is aware of what happened to him, just like my friend was, but they didn't let that control them. They knew that they had to focus on something else and the couldn't sit around feeling sorry for themselves. That being said, this isn't your story, and if it's not going the way you want it too, I'm sorry. Just don't read it and don't bother to leave a review because if you leave it as a guest, I will delete it and if you login to leave one, I'll report you. And another thing please do not insult the reviewers who actually like and enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Other Side of the Dime_

"Remember that day Kakashi, when you told me about the clouds." Hanare said quietly, grabbing Kakashi's hand.

"Yes..." The silver haired ninja held no enthusiasm in his voice, which slightly angered Hanare.

Presently the two sat at a park bench, looking up at the clouds and watching them go by. Or at least Hanare did, it was obvious that Kakashi wasn't paying any attention.

"What's wrong with you?" She flipped her hair back. "You're acting different." She reached towards Kakashi's face, but he made the mistake of grabbing her hand.

"Things have just been piling up on me." He replied. "Missions, and this weather..." He sighed and held his hand out, catching a snowflake. "It's going to start getting harder_" "Kakashi, stop changing the subject. " Hanare snapped. "I don't like the way your acting, it's almost as if you've lost interest in me."

"That's not true." Kakashi lied, looking into the woman's eyes.

"Then show me."

"How?"

"Your face." She scooted over towards him. "I want to see your face, I want you to kiss me with your lips."

Kakashi paused for a while, smiled and shook his head. "You know I can't do that. No one's_"

"It's Iruka, isn't it?" She accused. "That Chunnin, Iruka...he's in your head isn't he?"

"No...no..." Kakashi lied.

Hanare didn't even let him finish, she only stood up and walked away, leaving Kakashi there by himself.

Sighing, he dug into his vest and withdrew "Icha Icha Paradise." Without another word, he began to read.

* * *

The next day, it was still snowing but not as much. This made Kakashi feel somewhat better, but as usual...that happiness was short lived.

Hanare had decided to show up to his training with his students, but that wasn't the height of his problems. Naruto didn't seem to want his company, at all. The young Ninja didn't even look at his Sensei, neither did he Sakura or Hanare. He seemed to be distant from all of them, like he was angry.

Feeling very curious, Kakashi after training, decided to question him.

* * *

"Naruto." He began quietly, when Sakura had left. "Why are you angry?" The young ninja turned to look at his Sensei with hateful eyes.

"I'm not angry, now I need to go home." He made way to leave the training grounds, but this time someone else had stopped him. It was Hanare who took his shoulder.

"What's gotten into you Naruto?" She asked quietly. "If there's something wrong, you know that you can tell us."

Naruto shoved her away, nearly knocking her over, but he didn't seem to care. "You two are my problem." He spat angrily.

"Naruto_" Kakashi was cut off by a fist making firm contact with his stomach. He felt every breath of air escape his body as he fell to the ground in pain.

"That was for Iruka Sensei, for you leaving him in the dust! You bastards, both of you!" And then he turned to Hanare who looked at him in pure shock.

"Naruto..."

"And you can go to hell!" After that, Naruto turned around and left without saying another word.

* * *

The snow had picked up drastically over night and Kakashi didn't feel like leaving his house. But of course, he had to, he still had a mission to complete, he had a mission to end.

He had already informed Tsunade that he couldn't handle the stress of being in a relationship with an over requiring woman and that he had to end it. He would still carry out his mission, but in a completely different way.

* * *

Both Hanare and Kakashi walked in the heavy snow in silence. It was Kakashi who decided to speak first, without beating around the bush.

"Hanare," He spoke quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes Kakashi." She replied with less enthusiasm than he had in his voice.

"I don't love you and I know you don't love me. I think we both know that this relationship was meaningless so for your sake, for my sake..it's over."

She wanted to say something, he knew she did but he vanished before she could.

* * *

Three days later, Kakashi went to report to Tsunade who seemed overly mellow about the whole ordeal.

"I need to tell you something." She said in a stern tone. "And it has to deal with Iruka."

Kakashi stood before her and nodded. "Fire away."

She withdrew a folder from her desk and spoke. "First of all, Iruka has been missing for three days. With the changing weather and the roads filled with snow, we haven't been able to search for him."

"I'll start looking right away." He sped up, feeling lump in his throat. "It doesn't matter how cold it is. I'll find him, I know I will_"

"Kakashi_"

"No, I know this is my fault! He's done something terrible hasn't he, he's so young and gullible He saw Hanare and I, he felt trapped and alone." Kakashi was worried, more worried than he had ever been.

"Kakashi, listen to me."

"Okay." Kakashi began to pace a little bit, and his calm reserved voice had left him. "What can be more worse than him missing!? He can be dead, Hanare figured out that I felt something for him and I have no idea how. If anything happens to him, it will be my fault and I can't have that!" He wasn't aware that he had plummeted his fists down on Tsunade's desk in fear and in anger.

"He's pregnant." Tsunade said.

"What..."

"He's pregnant with your child. You have not been able to recall the what you did to him. You don't remember the Jutsu that Hanare used on you because your Sharingan has knocked that memory away. But under control, you went to his home one night and you've raped and impregnated him. Hanare believed that with her Jutsu and your 'love' for her, that you'd want to have an intercourse with her, therefore impregnating her infertile womb. In hopes, the child would have the Sharingan. But your heart remained with Iruka, and you unknowingly attacked him instead."

"I..."

"You're not going to remember a thing Kakashi." She passed him the folder. "But now is not the time to sulk. Iruka is missing and he is two months pregnant. You need to find Iruka before you lose him and the baby. However, you won't be alone because I have already informed Naruto and Hinata. You could use Hinata's eyes and Naruto's perseverance. Kakashi!"

He seemed dazed, almost oblivious. Tsunade had to call out to him to get his attention.

"Yes." He replied with a cracked voice.

"Iruka loves you, but he hates you at the same time. He is confused and you need to be there for him, but you must find him first."

The folder still sat on her desk as Kakashi made way to pick it up. However, Tsunade had snatched it away. "After you find Iruka, you can read what is in here." She walked over to Kakashi and stood before him. "I know you are hurt inside, but it is not your fault. If anything, it's mine. For giving you this mission." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are strong, and so is Iruka. You can make things right and we will all be here to help you through it, both of you."

"Thank you." Kakashi looked down as a single tear rolled from his eye. "I guess I'll leave now."  
"Yes, wait in the main lobby forHinata and Naruto. After that, the three of you can head out."

Kakashi nodded and left Tsunade there by herself. She walked back to her seat and sat, taking a sip of the tea sitting on her desk and thinking how similar this all was to her life.

* * *

**Usually, we've just been seeing Iruka's side of the story, so here is a slip of Kakashi's because after this there stories are going to merge. So, I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Anyway, I just want everyone who is reading this part to pray for the Boston Marathon runners who were injured or who lost their lives as well as their families. I want to pray for the bomber on the run that he realizes that nothing in this world is free, and he must pay for his actions.**

**I also want to pray for all those affected by the explosion in the city of West, Texas. I felt the explosion from where I was, it shook my house. I had mistaked it for thunder.**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto! Please read and review!**


	9. Hot Black

**Author's Note: So during the last chapter, you noticed that Iruka was missing. This chapter is going to explain the day he went missing, and what led to it. The next chapter describes his rescue. And I tried not to make him seem so weak. So I hope you like it!**

**Please Review and I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Hot Black**

Iruka sat up that morning, in pain as usual.

For twenty minutes or so, he sat in that same position before he forced his half-awake self out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

It took him about an hour to prepare himself for another day of missing work and gaining more weight, but for once, he didn't feel guilty about it. He needed as much rest as he could get because as soon as a little Kakashi started running around, he'd go crazy.

Looking at himself one last time before he left the bathroom, he undid his hair so it fell down, resting on his shoulders. After that, he made his way into his kitchen and began to tear through the cabinets.

"You're making me so hungry!" Iruka said, looking down at his stomach. "I hope you're not heavy eater!" He laughed a bit before pulling a bit of chocolate from his cabinet shelf. Smiling to himself, he made his way into his small living room and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Stuffing one piece of dark chocolate into his mouth, Iruka grabbed the remote from under the couch cushion and turned the television on.

Minutes later, Iruka's eyelids became heavy and like the night before, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

About three hours later, there was a loud pounding on Iruka's door that caused him to wake up. At first, he tried to ignore the noise and go back to sleep, but it became so unbearable that he forced himself up. Iruka draped a blanket around himself to stay warm.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. "Good God...stop knocking!" Iruka sounded crankier than he wanted to be, but he couldn't help it at the moment.

Slowly and steadily, Iruka opened the door and gasped at who he saw. Pulling the blanket over him a bit more, he stepped back to let his guest in.

"Hanare..." He said as the woman shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Iruka Sensei. It's odd that you're not at school today." The woman replied.

"I'm ill." Iruka replied as the two walked into his small living room. "I've been ill for a while. Please, sit down." He grudgingly let her take his place on the couch. He sat in the opposite armchair across from her. "Are you thirsty?" He asked with a smile on his face.

_What the hell are you doing here_? He thought to himself. _We don't even know each other! Why are you in my apartment_?

For a second, he mused about kicking her out, but the thought of him letting a lady freeze to death outside seemed a little grim, no matter who she was.

"No thank you." She said nicely. "I just came to talk."

"About..."

"Kakashi." Hanare said, sternly. "We may be getting married soon."

"MmHm." Iruka kept a smile, but inside he was burning hot. "Congradu_"

"Don't play with me." Hanare said. "He still has feelings for you, strong feelings."

"What?" Iruka felt his heart melt somewhat.

"He still loves you, much more than he loves me." Hanare's fists clenched.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" He had regained himself, and replaced whatever he was feeling before with anger. "I don't care about Kakashi. I have other things do deal with."

"And by "things", you mean a baby, don't you?" She rose an eyebrow and smiled. "That's why the blanket is protecting your stomach like that."

Iruka remained silent as he attempted to think of something to say. All the while, Hanare chuckled and continued to talk. "You see," She stood up and walked over to him. "I was the one who used the Jutsu on Kakashi, the Jutsu that enabled him to impregnated anyone male or female."

Iruka at this moment, stood as well.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. "Why did he attack me?"

"Ahh... well, you see...You weren't supposed to be in the equation." She crossed her arms. "The Jutsu I used on him was supposed to brainwash him for that split instant into going after the person he loved." She sighed and crossed her arms. "But because my jutsu was mixed with his aggressive sharingan, he became violent. However, that's not the important part."

By this time, Iruka had sat down. "Was your intention to be raped?" He asked. "Was that the flaw to your plan?"

"No. The flaw to my plan was that...he went after you, instead of me." Hanare's voice became sharp. "This implied that he has been lying to me for the whole time we've been together. And if that's the case, then he knows that I'm a spy."

Iruka felt his throat go dry when she finished her sentence. "You're a spy?" He asked.

"Yes I_"

"Then what did you want with Kakashi?" Iruka forced himself to stand up.

"My country needs to thrive off of the back of strong shinobi, and Kakashi is a very strong shinobi. You see, I am infertile but my Jutsu allows people to have the ability to impregnate_" "Anyone." "Yes, you're catching on, and infertility doesn't mean a thing. Kakashi has the Sharingan, along with his other skills and having a child with his blood, that would be amazing for my village."

"Kakashi isn't an heir to the Uchiha clan, that's not his real eye."

"Well I was going to take that chance."

Iruka crossed his arms. "So you felt no love for him, yet you were going to carry his child?"

"For the sake of my village." Hanare spoke, slowly reaching into her pocket. "But as you see, you are a major flaw to my plan." She withdrew a kunai from her pocket. "And so is that baby."

Everything happened so fast.

Hanare brought her kunai to Iruka's heart with a blinding speed, but luckily he had grabbed her thin wrist just in time.

"You're slow." Iruka commented. "And weak at the same time." He twisted her wrists, causing her to cry out in pain. "It seems that you just let your beauty do your work for you." He smiled and gripped her wrists harder.

"Let go!" Hanare commanded with fury in her voice as she tried to break free from her grip, but Iruka only squeezed harder. "Have it your way then!" She brought her leg up to kick his stomach but he was too quick for her.

Iruka quickly apprehended Hanare from behind, by snaking his arm around her neck, holding her in a tight choker. "I really want to kill you," He spoke quietly in her ear. "After all you've put me through, after all you've put Kakashi through." Hanare tried to shake free from his grasps, but he only squeezed harder.

Iruka felt Hanare go limp beneath his grasps and he dropped her. She fell to the ground with a loud crash, motionless. "You're not dead, but you're unconscious." Iruka bent over and felt her pulse. "I'll report you to the_"

Hanare's eye shot open, shocking Iruka.

Before Iruka could act, he felt a terrible sensation come over him and slowly, Hanare stood. "My eye, has the power to control people and read minds." In pain, Iruka fell to his knees. "Yes, you may be strong physically, but you see...my eye holds more power than you. That being said, you must understand that...Kakashi and I were meant to be."

Her words dug into Iruka's mind causing him more pain than he was already in. "Yes, he may be in love with you now, but the two of us had a past, before you." She took a kunai from her pouch and walked towards him.

Iruka attempted to stand, but he began to feel something else. He began to feel a different kind of pain...hopelessness. He felt envy and agony.

_Get up_! He told himself over and over again.

"Don't bother Iruka. You see, you are being controlled, your mind...is being constructed to my will." She bent down next to him and stared him in the eye. "Kakashi has the sharingan, I have my Kekkei Genkai. The two of us together, are perfect...you and this baby..."

Iruka felt his conscience leaving him. "You are both, out of this equation."

Seconds later, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and felt a warm liquid leaking from his body.

"Now...sleep Iruka." Hanare began. "And die..."

The last thing he felt was a kunai slitting his throat. After that, everything went dark.

* * *

_"Kakashi," Iruka spoke pouring tea for his husband. "Do you want me to add sugar or_" "Don't worry Iruka, bring it over here." Kakashi replied, flipping a page in his book as he sat in his armchair. Smiling, like he always did, Iruka brought his husband his drink and placed it in his hand. Kakashi pulled down is mask and took a sip._

_"It's bitter." Kakashi spoke._

_"Well you didn't want me to add sugar." Iruka protested, placing his hands on his hips. _

_"You know I love it when you do that, Iruka." Kakashi softly said. "Come and sit. Please." Rolling his eyes, Iruka sat down in Kakashi lap and rested his head on his husband's chest. Kakashi then snaked his way through Iruka's sides and placed his hands on Iruka's stomach. "How are you feeling?" He asked._

_"I don't have an appetite for anything right now." Iruka said quietly._

_"But the baby does you know, I'll make you something."_

_"No Kakashi..." Iruka protested. "I'll throw everything up."_

_"That's okay Iruka, I just want you to eat something. I hate to think that if I wasn't here, you'd probably be starving yourself."_

_Iruka closed his eyes and listened to Kakashi's steady heartbeats. "Are you afraid you're getting fat?"_

_"I know I'm fat, but there's a person inside of me. And besides, who's fault is it?" Iruka then looked at Kakashi who smiled._

_"Being pregnant suits you more." He said. "You're kind, you're a teacher...it's time that you have a child of your own."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Iruka fell to his knees in pain, holding nothing but a bloody mess. At the time he was crying harder than he ever had before, but at the moment in his dream, he did not know why. Slowly though, he began to notice things about himself...things that had changed. For one, his stomach was flat. There was no baby inside of it to warm him up, there was no heartbeat._

_Looking into his hands, he finally realized that he held the cadaver of a dead infant. His dead infant. The dream began to fade, and all he was left with was an empty darkness._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Iruka had finally woken from his dreams and he had realized that it was already dark outside. He was laying down on the ground and had partially been covered by snow. He would've had the will to move if he hadn't seen his own blood on the ground around him.

_I'm sorry...you're probably dead_. Iruka thought to himself and to his baby. _And I'll be joining you soon..._

He closed his eyes, and he waited for death to grip him, but someone else took him instead. Iruka was nearly unconscious so he wasn't fully aware of what was happening to him but he felt a comfortable, healing sensation first on his neck, and then his stomach.

"Almost through..." He heard a woman say quietly. "This isn't as bad as I thought..." Iruka opened his eyes and saw all he could through the winter snow.

She was a woman, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She had a headband on, but Iruka couldn't read its insignia. He couldn't entirely make out her clothes or how she looked exactly, just her bright blue eyes and the green healing chakra.

However, without too much time and effort, the woman left and once again, Iruka was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Today, my mom and my sister tagged team to make fun of me. You see, whenever I have something to say, my sister automatically disagrees with it and my mom suddenly believes her. So, I kind of make this sound when I'm upset, like a sigh and both my mom and sister made fun of me for that. My sister kept on laughing at me while I was trying to explain something important to my mom and so I just exploded. I banged my fist on the table and yelled,**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**In the end, I had to apologize to my sister disregarding the fact that she and my mom lower my self esteem and make me feel stupid every day. I wanted to cry but I told myself _Don't even give these two the satisfaction of crying. Suck it up!_**

**So yeah, guess that's my sob story. What's yours? If you wanna share one you can post it in a review.**

**So please review...it'll make me much happier than I am now.**


	10. Gift in the Snow

**Author's Note: This chapter may be shorted than normal, since I've decided to post it faster than I usually would. So, I hope you like it! After this, there are about five or six more chapters to go. So as an early farewell, thank you all so very much for reading and enjoying my story!**

**Oh and if you are truly concerned about the baby's gender, vote on my poll.**

* * *

******_Gift in the Snow_**

The snow had picked up drastically since Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata had gone searching for Iruka.

The temperature had dropped nearly seventeen degrees under freezing and many villagers had gone inside to stay warm. However, the trio didn't even think of giving up their search, no matter how cold or harsh the weather became. In a course of three hours, all eight of Kakashi's hounds had been summoned. Almost half of the village had been searched and there was no sign of Iruka.

However, Kakashi's faith didn't shift at all. Even if there was no physical evidence, he knew that Iruka was still alive. As long as the two had been apart, he still felt that bond with him that no one else could, not even Naruto.

* * *

"We need to split up." Kakashi ordered as the group walked over large mounds of snow. "This snow is going to pick up."

"Agreed." Naruto replied. "The more of us there are, the quicker we'll be able to find him." Automatically, clones were formed and it didn't take long for them to disperse.

"I'll go now...may I take Pakkun with me?" Hinata asked Kakashi who seemed to be distraught in thoughts.

"Yeah..." He said, and much to Hinata's surprise, his voice sounded hopeless. She walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will find him." She softly spoke.

* * *

Hinata tried to hide her pain inside, be the snow had become so antagonizing that she had nearly given up. Pakkun's nose was visibly frozen and therefore out of commission, so she had to rely on her Byakugan to help her.

Try after try, her eyes had failed her but finally, in the midst of the white precipitation picking up...she saw something beneath the blankets of the snow.

"There..." She pointed. "I see something."

"Are you sure?" Pakkun asked, moving under her. "It's not another false alarm?"

"I'm positive, now go...dig!"

And Pakkun did as he was told.

At first, digging through the white snow, he believed his mission hopeless but soon, he started to see things.

_Brown hair...tan face...Iruka_?

"Hey!" Pakkun yelled, getting Hinata's attention. Running over to the small pug and kneeling down, she gasped when she saw Pakkun's discovery.

"Iruka Sensei!" She yelped with a coarse voice.

With her bare hands, she began to dig him out of the snow, no matter how numb her fingers became. All she told herself was that she had to continue on, that she had to ignore the pain. Naruto would do it, so why couldn't she.

When Pakkun saw she was doubting herself, he pitched in to help as well and in no time, an unconscious Iruka was flat on the surface of the snow.

"We did it..." Hinata said quietly with an ounce of happiness in her tone.

Pakkun looked at her and smiled. "We couldn't have done it without your eyes." He gave her a calm smile. "Now, I'm going to contact Kakashi. Stay here with Iruka, okay?"

"Okay."

And in silence, Hinata watched as the small pug vanished into the snow.

* * *

Three hours later, even though Iruka had been found alive, tension still remained present. For one, Iruka was unconscious, and second...the status of the baby could not yet be identified. Whether it was dead or alive, the trio had not yet figured out.

All they could do was wait in the lobby, until Tsunade emerged to tell them the results.

The ticking clock didn't make anything better, not for Kakashi at least. Every tick felt like a nail being hammered into his skull and it took him every ounce of sanity not, to get up and scream.

He waited, and listened as the clocked mocked him. He waited for Tsunade to come out and give him some terrible grave news.

_The baby is frozen._ He thought.

_Iruka and the baby are frozen, they're both dead. You are a terrible partner and father. _Another voice in his head spoke_. Just like your own._

He continued to wage a war in his head, all the while he attempted to ignore the _tick...tick..._

The only thing that put him to ease was Tsunade's figure, as she entered the waiting lobby. On her face, she had a somber expression.

"There's good news..." She spoke. "And there is bad news."

"Tell me," Kakashi replied. "I'm ready to hear it." And straightening himself up, he prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

**So far, I've had a shitty weekend. As usual, my sister who loves getting my mom's attention brought up a topic that made my mom shift to my grades (I'm terrible at Geometry). On top of that, my sister did it in front of my cousin and then after my mom left and scolded me, she had the nerve to ask "What's wrong?"**

**And this morning, I had terrible cramps that caused me to throw up a yummy cinnamon roll.**

**But aside from all of that, I think writing makes me really happy! So I'm not entirely sad. And oh for any American, or anyone in general living in Texas, did you see Air Force One (President Obama's Plane) take off? Honestly, I tend to feel terrible for Obama. The country was fucked up before he got into office and people still blame him for out crashed economy. The sad thing is that he is really trying and people tend to forget that...this is way off topic.**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please make sure to review...**

**And I know I'll regret asking this question, but if you are American, or if you just live in America: What do you think about our President? Do you agree with me, or is there a different opinion?**

**PS: I don't own Naruto.**


	11. Forgiveness

**Author's Note: Sorry for the Cliff hanger, and again, this may be another short chapter. But enjoy. And this picks up exactly where the previous chapter left off.**

* * *

**_Forgiveness_**__

"Iruka is alive, and he is healthy." Tsunade spoke with a heavy voice.

"And the baby?" Kakashi asked.

"The baby, it can go either way. It was stabbed by an unknown force, and we haven't been able to detect a heartbeat. On top of that, the two of them nearly froze. I'm sorry Kakashi_"

"There's nothing you can do?" Kakashi stood on his feet.

"I am not a miracle worker Kakashi. You can go see him now..." Her tone lightened. "I think you need to see him, just you."

Silently Kakashi stood and he advanced past Tsunade, leaving Naruto and Hinata there with worried faces. The three waited until he left to draw a long sigh of relief, and then Naruto spoke.

"Granny…" He started. "Are they going to be, okay?"

"Iruka and the baby?" Tsunade sat down in between Naruto and Hinata. "Iruka is going to be fine, but the impact the baby took. Someone stabbed Iruka with the intention of killing that child."

"He would be broken, if the baby died." Hinata softly spoke, looking at Tsunade. "Wouldn't he?"

"I'm not sure what he would do." The old Hokage crossed her legs. "He's in such an unstable condition and he's…so attached. However...some unknown force healed the baby as well, which is what surprises me. Still, we can't be sure."

There was a long silent pause and then Naruto spoke. "They're both going to survive. I know it."

* * *

Kakashi entered the room and saw Iruka sleeping in a bed. He was wearing a kimono, and there were layers of blankets on him so he could stay warm. His untied hair fell, down covering his face and his closed eyes.

Breathing lightly, Kakashi took a step forward and without really thinking about it, drew down the blankets.

He held his breath until he finally saw Iruka's stomach.

It certainly had grown. Much larger than Kakashi remembered.

It was also round, like it was supposed to be but he wondered how it felt. Was it soft, or hard? Would he be able to feel the baby on first contact? With all these thoughts lodged in his mind, Kakashi's hand made its way to Iruka's stomach.

_It's hard._ He thought, lightly rubbing it.

He then wondered how Iruka felt, with something alive growing inside his body. He wanted to know how Iruka felt about that something being _his_.

Sighing, Kakashi took his hand from Iruka's stomach and placed them in his pockets. He then sat down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. To both of you…"

* * *

Iruka was asleep for several days after that. During that time, he was transported from the Leaf Village's hospital, to Kakashi house (not apartment), by request.

After discussing it thoroughly, Tsunade thought it would be a good idea and so did Kakashi. However, Kakashi didn't anticipate the fire he would receive when Iruka woke.

* * *

When Iruka woke up, he yawned louder than he ever had before.

He then of course sat up , and as his daily routine , waited a little while so he could hear his little one's heart beat and sure enough, he heard its beautiful rhythmic pattern. Smiling, he fell back into his pillow and closed his eyes.

But something was wrong.

Sitting up once again, he looked at his surroundings and noticed a number of things. For one, the bed was large, much larger than his own. The pillows were softer and there were more blankets. The room he resided in could fit either three or four of his rooms at least. His room could not compare to the size of this one. Large windows let in splashes of sunlight nearly blinding him, but that wasn't the strangest thing.

On the foot of his bed, sitting there and staring straight at him sat Kakashi, with a plate of food in his hands.

"Good morning." He spoke with a soft voice. "I made you breakfast."

Iruka stared at Kakashi, wide eyed in horror. Grabbing the blankets, he attempted to cover his stomach, but Kakashi shook his head. "I already know." He said.

"How?" Iruka mustered with a dry voice.

"I've known for a while now. I've come to terms that_"

"What does it matter...if you know or not? Aren't you and Hanare getting married?" Iruka was breathing pretty fast now. "That's what she told me!"

"What?! That's a lie!" Kakashi stood up, still holding the plate, and walked over to Iruka who seemed to be quite shocked at his reaction.

"Get away from me!" Iruka commanded, and Kakashi stood still.

"Sorry." He placed the plate on the edge of the bed. "But whatever Hanare told you, probably isn't true."

Iruka stared at Kakashi with an unreadable expression. At that moment, Kakashi just decided to come clean.

He told Iruka the whole story, starting from the beginning.

From when he received his mission, was forced to lie to Iruka and every other detail. At some points he fought to urge to cry, which he won at the end, but Iruka's face told it all. He knew that the younger chunnin didn't believe a word he said, and that is what hurt them the most.

After he was finished, Kakashi spoke.

"You don't have to stay..." Kakashi concluded , looking away from Iruka's eyes. "If you don't want to. But, I think it would...I'd like you to stay." And Iruka didn't say anything, he only looked at Kakashi with the same emotionless face. "I hope you believe me..." Kakashi's voice began to crack. "If you don't then, that's okay too." Iruka stood and walked over to Kakashi and then stared at him, still silent.

"Please Iruka, say something..." Kakashi begged. "Anything, I know I messed up!" He began to shake now, and his hands began to move as he spoke. "I'm sorry! I know you hate me, but please..."

"Kakashi." Iruka said so softly, Kakashi thought it was a whisper. He looked at Iruka, with tears forming in his eyes and he nodded.

"Yes..." And he noticed, that Iruka's lips were quivering.

"I don't hate you." He said with a cracked voice . "I forgive you, and I _love_ you. I still do, I never stopped _loving_ you." Kakashi at that moment fell to his knees with fresh tears running down his cheeks. It seemed that Iruka was the strongest one out of the two. He got on his knees and embraced Kakashi. "Don't cry." He whispered. "You'll make me cry!"

For the longest time, the two held each other. Silent emotions passed them, silent apologizes and silent resolutions. Neither one of them wanted to let go, nor did they want to step back into the binds of the reality they had to face.

"S...sorry..." Kakashi replied first, with a heavy heart. Slowly, he forced himself to stand.

"It's fine." Iruka replied, wiping his moistened eyes and he too stood.

There was silence for a while, as the two stood there but Iruka broke it. "Kakashi, if you don't want to help me, then you don't have to."

Kakashi placed his hands on Iruka's shoulders. "I really want to be apart of this Iruka. I've always wanted a family, something I could take care of...other than dogs... I'd be more than happy to help." He then slowly brought his hand to Iruka's face. "It's my responsibility."

Smiling Iruka took Kakashi's hand and held it to his cheek. He breathed quietly as he remembered the old times, when they'd do this all the time.

"It's not gonna be easy." He said.

"Still, it'll be fun and it will be life changing, in a good way." Kakashi smiled.

"Okay..." Iruka smiled still holding Kakashi's hand. "Okay."

* * *

**Okay, all these other stories I've read have made Iruka be the one to break down. Well, I actually think it would be more realistic for Kakashi to break down instead. I hope this wasn't to fast paced for you or anything like that...so please review it.**

**And I don't own Naruto.**

**PS: Vote on my poll for what you think the gender should be. As of now, the gender is male.**


	12. Sympathy

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really glad that you liked the previous chapter. It was kind of hard for me to read because I had to capture a strange emotion, between the two of them. So I'm really glad you liked it!**

**And I don't own Naruto.**

**Please Review!**

**And oh, don't forget to vote on my poll.**

* * *

_** Sympathy**_

It took Iruka a bit of strength to detach himself from his small apartment, but Kakashi had coaxed him that it was for the best. Both he and the baby would have much more space in a larger home than they would in the apartment and above all, Iruka would be safe. This seemed to be Kakashi's main reason for Iruka staying with him.

Things seemed to be going well for the two, but as night had fallen , Iruka noticed Kakashi's personality slowly changing.

When Iruka announced that he was going to bed, Kakashi led him to the main bedroom, his bedroom.

"You can sleep here." Kakashi had said kindly. "In my room." He led Iruka in so far, but then he stopped in the doorway. Before Iruka sat down, he turned and stared at Kakashi.

"Where are you going?" He asked, curiously.

"To bed..."

"You're bed is in here." Iruka replied. "Right?"

"Um..." Kakashi looked at his shoes and sighed. "I thought that, after the ordeal you'd want a bed of your own. Without me in it and_" "You thought wrong then." Iruka replied sternly an angrily.

Kakashi itched his head in confusion for a while. "You don't mind if I stay?"

"It's going to be strange if we don't sleep together after the baby is born." Iruka crossed his arms. "I'd feel comfortable with you here." He held his hand out for Kakashi. "Please."

Reluctantly, Kakashi walked over towards Iruka and grabbed his hand. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course." Iruka paused for a while and then looked at Kakashi. "Are you fine with this. You don't have to help me, if you feel like you're being forced. I mean...your life was totally different before this. I kind of feel like I'm intruding and..." He let go of Kakashi's hand and brought his own to his face. Before he knew it, he was on the verge of tears again. Sighing, Kakashi pulled him into a soft embrace.

"I want to help." He said softly. "And I've always wanted the chance, to have a family. Ever since my father...ever since he died, I've wanted the chance to be better than he was." He then pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to Iruka's cheek. "And, I could never picture myself having a family with anyone other than you."

And then Iruka began to silently weep. "I'm sorry..." He said. "I'm getting your vest all wet...and I'm sorry for crying all the time."

"It's fine." Kakashi coaxed. "And you're probably going to be crying more than often, after what's happened to you. But you can rest now, you're safe and so is the baby." He smiled. "Now go to sleep, I have some things to do, but I'll be back upstairs in no time."

* * *

About ten minutes later, both Kakashi and Iruka were in bed. For the first time in a while, Kakashi finally felt Iruka's stomach. Like earlier, he felt the hard substance protecting the baby, but now he felt slight movement.

"You're awake?" He heard Iruka ask quietly.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied from behind him, still rubbing his stomach. "He moved."

"_He_?" Iruka laughed a bit. "How are you sure?"

"I just am. Have you thought of any names?" Kakashi still rubbed his stomach.

Iruka shifted a bit and spoke. "Not really...I had some in mind." He held his breath before answering. "Sakumo."

He felt the change of tension behind him and closed his eyes. "Sorry Kakashi I_" "It's fine." Kakashi interrupted. "It's a good name, and he was a good man."

"Like you." Iruka kindly added.

"Yeah." Kakashi chuckled. "Like me."

"You think he'll be just like you and your father? A prodigy, a skilled ninja?"

At that moment, Kakashi sat up with his back towards Iruka. He shook his head. "Does he...or she...have to be a ninja Iruka? People lie, and say being a ninja is amazing but honestly...it's the worse thing that can happen to a person."

"Kakashi?" Iruka sounded confused as he sat up and crawled over to the silver haired man.

"I wanted to become a prodigy because my father was one...hell, I wanted to become a ninja because he was one. It's all fun and glory until you realize at the end of the day, that you're just a pawn. You don't have a life of your own, you are not free. I think to coax our child to be a ninja, would be selfish. I'd never wish the life of a ninja on anybody and if I had the power, I'd make you stop being a ninja."

Iruka remained quiet for a while and nodded. "I understand." He whispered. "But it wouldn't be our choice."

"If we could help it, if I could help it_"

"You're afraid." Iruka hugged Kakashi from behind. "And that is okay but don't let that fear consume you." He rested his head upon Kakashi's shoulder. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Kakashi breathed before closing his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Iruka woke up before Kakashi. He cleaned himself up and had performed the transformation Jutsu to hide his stomach. He then proceeded to go to the kitchen, and began to make Kakashi breakfast. He wasn't at all hungry; in fact all he could worry about was getting back to his students. For almost four months, he had been absent from class. The thought of just seeing them again made him happy, and above that he could do something productive with his life.

* * *

Kakashi came down stairs and saw that Iruka was already dressed for the day. Sneaking up from behind him, he gave him a soft hug.

"Good morning." Kakashi breathed in Iruka's ear.

"Oh good morning Kakashi. Breakfast is ready for you on the table." He smiled.

"Oh…" Kakashi backed away and shook his head. "I'm not very hungry. You can eat."

Frowning, Iruka left the stove and sat down at the table. "I guess I should eat, I do need my strength for today."

At that, Kakashi's silver eye brow rose and he crossed his arms. "Hmm?"

"I'm going back to work today." Iruka admitted, taking a bite of his food. "The kids will be happy to see me."

Kakashi pulled out a chair, and sat next Iruka. He placed a hand on Iruka's back and shook his head. "You're not in any condition to work." He warmly said.

"Yes…yeah I am Kakashi. I've been on break for four months_" "Then you'll have to wait another five then." Iruka made way to speak but Kakashi shook his head.

"I know you don't like this, but you are staying at home. Especially if I'm not going to be here." Kakashi stood up.

"Where are you going?" Iruka sounded confused.

"Mission_" "I'd like it if you'd tell me. Imagine it turned out like your last one."

There was silence as Kakashi sagged his shoulders.

"Sorry about that." Iruka stood up and pulled Kakashi into an embrace. "That was mean."

"It's fine." Kakashi responded. "Really it is."

Iruka stepped back and sat back down. "So, what are you doing, exactly?"

"The norm..." Kakashi sounded guilty.

"The norm? That can be anything for you." Iruka retorted. "Please tell me what you're doing. You know I'm going to start to get worried."

"I know." Kakashi turned to look at him. "And I'm going to start getting worried about you too, so_" He pulled his mask down and bit his thumb. He then performed the summon Jutsu. "He will make sure you stay here."

And on the floor, Pakkun sat there, looking up at Iruka.

"Good bye. Pakkun, you take care of him." And with a poof of white smoke, Kakashi was gone, leaving Pakkun alone with Iruka.

"I haven't seen you since you were a kid." Pakkun spoke.

Rolling his eyes, Iruka rose from his chair and picked up Pakkun. "I'm sorry, but I'm done being lazy."

"But Kak_" "Look, I'm only doing my morning shift. I'll be back by twelve. You won't have to worry about my nagging, okay?" He placed Pakkun down. "Okay?"

"Well, if Kakashi doesn't figure out then sure. He's been working me hard enough the past few days...I think I'll take a nap."

And with that, Iruka left the house.

* * *

"Hanare has escaped, and we fear the_"

"I'll go looking for her, right away." Kakashi urged.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow from her chair and shook her head. "You need to stay close to Iruka. I've already sent a group out composed of Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Yamato and Shizune as the captains. Everything will be fine. Just calm down, I think you should go home and rest."

"But_"

"No buts. You have a family to plan, just don't make the same mistake I did. Or, _mistakes_." She laughed a bit, as Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Okay...I guess I should go home."

"Just calm down, a ton of things are happening. You need to rest."

* * *

**Today was the Seniors last day at my school and I didn't tell one how I felt about him! ;-; **

**I really really loved him! I'm never going to see him again because he's moving OUT of the country...**

**So I really hope you all like this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm not going to be updating for a while after this, so I hope you enjoy! Also, is anyone willing to do fan art?**

* * *

"I don't understand." Sakura voiced as the group walked a few miles away from the village. "I thought Hanare was an ally, why are we tracking her down as a criminal?" She looked at both Yamato and Shizune.

"It's classified." Shizune spoke.

"Is that so...I can't help it though, I feel terrible for Hanare...and Kakashi. They had such a_"

"I could care less about the two," Naruto sneered. "Both of them."

"Naruto..." Hinata's soft voice broke the tension.

Sakura on the other hand, seemed taken back. "How could you say that? Don't you want Kakashi to be happy? I remember when he was with Iruka, that was disgusting_" "Be quiet Sakura, for once, shut your mouth and stay focused on the mission. I'm sorry, but I can't stand your nagging."

It was quiet for a while until Hinata cleared her throat. She felt bad for Sakura, since she was the only one on the mission who had no idea what was going on.

"Naruto..." Hinata nudged him. "Please be nice to Sakura she doesn't know."

Naruto grunted and went on a head, ignoring Hinata. As far as he was concerned, he was completing this mission for Iruka. He was going to find Hanare and kill her, no matter what anyone said. Both she and Kakashi had single handedly ruined Iruka's life.

So when Sakura spoke badly about Iruka, Naruto didn't hesitate to reply with nothing but fury.

* * *

When Iruka arrived to his classroom, every single one of his students ran to hug him. He greeted them all with open arms and even fought back the urge to tear up.

"I missed you all!" He said. "I've just been sick for a while, but now I can teach you!"

The students scurried to their desks and sat down as they waited for their Sensei to teach. Usually, he'd get straight to writing the lesson on the board, however because of his absence for the past few months, it took him awhile to get things together.

Within seconds, however, he was back on track as if he had never left.

* * *

Noon had come, and the students had gone out for some training. Iruka sat in his classroom and ate some lunch that he had brought from home. He graded papers, not really thinking much of anything at that moment. He just looked at the way the sun crawled through the glass window, he looked at how his students trained outside, at that moment, he only wished to be present.

He closed his eyes and rested there for awhile, breathing lightly. Like he did many months before, he attempted to take a nap without any disturbances.

"Hello." The voice was soft and gentle. It came from behind Iruka, causing him to turn around in surprise. "Didn't think I'd be back, did you?"

"Kakashi..." Iruka spat with distaste. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home, where you belong, Iruka." Kakashi walked in front of him. "I don't understand_"

"I don't like the feeling of being lazy. I can work, Kakashi." Iruka stared at him with some kind of anger in his eyes.

"I'm worried about you, what if something_"

"You don't, need to worry about me. Trust me." Iruka gave a hopeful smile. "Now go home!

"No! Hanare could be planning something you know that."

"But I'm not going to waste my days hiding from a woman that I could take on, if I wasn't in my current state."

Kakashi sat on the desk and crossed his arms. "We'll see, at the end of the day."

* * *

After two hours of endless searching, the group had already gotten a lead on Hanare. However, because of the time, the group had to stay at an INN that night. As usual, the guys and girls had split up. Shizune had other things to do however, so only Sakura and Hinata remained in the room.

Hinata noticed Sakura's mood change, and she looked somewhat sad as she sat on the bed. With a smile, Hinata sat on the bed with Sakura.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You seem down."

"It was...it was Naruto. I think that I, made him angry." Sakura's voice seemed to crack. "I...I don't...I didn't mean to make him upset, about what I said about Iruka. I mean, honestly, I didn't mean what I said about him, I was just a little...I felt left out. I feel like everyone knows something and I'm left in the dark!" She placed her head in her hands. "No one likes me and I feel so lonely."

"Uh...Sakura I like you." Hinata placed a hand on Sakura's back. "Some times, you can be annoying, but I'm weird all the time. I...I kind of look up to you because of your courage and your bravery."

Sakura looked up at Hinata through her tears and smiled. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me...thank you." Both girls hugged tightly for what seemed like hours. At that moment, no matter how much jealousy she held for her, Hinata felt that she finally understood Sakura.

As the two released, many things happened at once.

The lights flickered , there was a loud crash and someone or a group of people entered their room. They tried to stand up and fight but quickly, both girls were apprehended and like that...they had vanished.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Anyone interested in fanart?**

**Anyway, please review,and I don't own Naruto! And please, someone...would you like to do some fan art?**


	14. Attention Please

**Attention all my lovely Reader/Reviewers:**  
**This is Yamiga speaking and like most of you, I am a student. That being said, coming towards the end of the year I have my final exams. So, due to that I will not be posting for 2-3 weeks. Depending on how things go, I will post. That being said, please pray/wish me luck on my finals. And for those of you taking final exams or in danger of failing a class or more, I will keep you in prayers. But we all know the creed, study, Study, STUDY. And like I said earlier, if everything goes fine..I will be posting sooner than you think. ;D**


	15. Escape

The news had shocked Kakashi greatly, but not as much as it had Iruka.

When Tsunade had told him, he fought the urge to black out, but he forced himself to stand.

"Both Hinata and Sakura were kidnapped." Tsunade repeated, seeing Iruka's face of distress. "Trying to track down_" "Hanare." Iruka filled in.

"Right." Tsunade looked up from her papers and into Iruka's eyes. She saw the agony in his face and she heard it in his voice. Her eyes then trailed to his stomach, which seemed smaller than normal. He was using the transformation Jutsu, she figured.

"This is all my fault." Iruka's eyes were moist. "They would not have gone looking for Hanare, if I_" "Don't say that." Kakashi's comforted Iruka by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No..." Iruka threw Kakashi's hand off of his shoulder and sighed.

He crossed his arms and then spoke. "This is my fault, no matter how anyone puts it, it is my fault." Looking at Kakashi, he paced around. "If I wasn't in the condition I am in now, then..." He paused for a while; Kakashi and Tsunade only stared. "Someone has to go get them. Someone has to meet up with Yamato's group and reroute the whole mission."

"Yes." Tsunade cleared her throat. "I was wondering if Kakashi_"

"No, don't send Kakashi." Iruka interrupted.

"Hmm?" Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "Are that concerned with me staying by your side? While I understand how you feel, my students are in danger_"

"Send me." Iruka stated in a firm voice.

For a while both the Hokage and the older jounin stared at each other, much to Iruka's dismay. "Fine." He said. "Don't say anything, but I'm going right now." Iruka turned around and made way to the door but once again, Kakashi prevented him from leaving Tsunade's office.

"You are almost six months pregnant." He yelled in a loud voice, louder than he wanted it to be. He saw how surprised Iruka looked and regretted it. But still, he wanted to get his point across.

"Let me go!" Iruka tried to push Kakashi away.

"No, are you insane!? Iruka_" He pulled Iruka.

"Let me go! They are my students, and they're gone because of me! They can be dead because of me and you expect me to just...to just sit here!"

For minutes, Tsunade sat and watched what seemed like a push and pull battle. It was truly a strength of the shinobi's as the two each attempted to restrain the other. Their shoes scuffed the ground as the two struggled.

Deep down inside, as she watched, Tsunade wanted Iruka to win. She wanted him to push Kakashi away, and she wanted him to walk out and do what he said he was going to do. More than anything, she wanted Iruka to win because she felt terrible for him. He was trapped in his current situation and all he wanted to do was be free. Tsunade understood how Iruka felt because years ago, she felt the same way. Trapped and caged, but with no support. So she knew how deep down inside, Iruka was begging to be free.

"Let me GO!" The voice brought Tsunade back into reality and somehow, both Iruka and Kakashi were split apart. Both men had fallen over, however Iruka had fallen closest to the door.

"You better not!" Kakashi warned as Iruka slowly stood up. "If you cross that threshold, If you leave the village, I'll bring you back by force." Kakashi stood, trying his best to contain his anger. Iruka didn't seem be taking him seriously, as he was already backing away. "Iruka don't move another inch. Trust me, you don't want to see me angry."

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I love those students with all my heart." And with a quick hand sign a large barrier was formed, sealing Kakashi and Tsunade inside.

"Interesting." Tsunade said, standing up. "He created a barrier, to keep us in."

"No...can you break it?" Kakashi's voice sounded agonizing. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"You don't have enough faith in him, Kakashi. Years ago, I was stuck in his situation."

That got Kakashi's attention as he took a seat in one of the chairs before her desk. She crossed her arms and looked down at the younger man.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's foolish, that people believe that Shizune, is Dan's niece. Even Shizune believes that..." Tsunade managed a smile. "But you see, we had to come up with that lie."

She laughed a bit seeing that Kakashi didn't understand a thing. "It doesn't matter now, Kakashi. But I think that if you give Iruka a_"

"He's weak! He's not strong! And in his current condition, he's nothing but road kill to an enemy!" Kakashi stood up and made way to the door, suddenly remembering the barrier. "Can you...take the seal off."

"Sure." Tsunade replied.

* * *

**I IZ BE DONE WITH MAH FINALZ! (I am done with my finals.) I know this chapter is extremely short, but I think it explains a lot. In addition to that, it is un-editted, but I still hope you like it. So please review! And I don't own Naruto.**


	16. Darkness

**Author's Note: I realized that I haven't updated in awhile and that's for one main reason. I was waiting until I was emailed my report card because I was as nervous as I don't know what about both my geometry grade and Spanish. I did fine in Spanish, and it turns out everyone got the same grade in geometry, 70! No summer school for us ex-sophomores. I mean, I was surprised because when I was taking the exam, I felt as if I was reading something in a different language. But I guess, God was on my side, he was on all of our sides. Everyone PRAYED before we took the final!**

**And another thing I want to rant about. Why do I have a Twitter? I mean...I'm not a celebrity...why do I need one?**

**Okay, enough of that. Here's another chapter! This story is coming to an end, so thank you all for staying with me and reading it to the very end!**

* * *

When Sakura finally came to, she realized that she was tied up on a wooden floor. As she looked around her, she noticed Hinata next to her as well. Hinata's eyes were sealed shut, and there was blood coming from her mouth.

_Shit, we were taken by surprise_. Sakura thought to herself, looking around the room. It wasn't really big. It was mostly composed of wood and paper walls. In the center of the room, there was a dim lantern glowing, giving the two little light.

"Oi..Hinata?" Sakura whispered as quiet as possible.

The other kunoichi stirred a bit, but nothing more so Sakura called out to her again, this time louder. However, across the room it was another voice that the pink haired ninja heard that sent shivers down her spine.

Adjusting her body, Sakura saw Hanare standing in the corner with her arms crossed. "At least you're awake, Sakura."

"H...Hanare?" Sakura sounded hopeful for a few seconds. "Are you here to help us?"

"Help you? Ninja from the Leaf that have come to track me, no. In fact I'm keeping you two hostage as a trap."

"What?" Sakura asked, more surprised that she wanted too. "What do you mean?"

"For that little Sensei of yours, Iruka." Hanare began to walk towards Sakura. "He has something inside of him that I need, that my village needs."

"You're not getting Iruka Sensei!" Sakura spoke with empty meaning behind it. She realized that she was in no position to make threats, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Oh you are so naive, and for great reason. I see they haven't told you anything. I would tell you anything either, you loud mouthed girl." Hanare kneeled down next to Sakura. "Don't you see, my presence, my_ relationship_ with Kakashi...it was meaningless...it was only a mission so I could get something out of him that I needed."

"What was that?" Sakura yelled. "Power! His sharingan!?"

"No...a child. But apparently, Iruka beat me to that."

And then it all hit Sakura like a hard punch in the face. Everything, all the pieces slowly started coming together and suddenly, everything made sense. Naruto's outburst when she insulted Iruka, the reason she hadn't seen her Sensei walking the streets of Konoha, and of course Kakashi's change in personality and his recurring absences.

She didn't know how, but she was able to confirm and make the connection in her head. Iruka was carrying Kakashi's child and for some sick reason, Hanare wanted it. That was enough to make Sakura furious.

"You...You disgusting whore! I trusted you, we all did!" She yelled in anger.

Hanara only laughed, prompting Sakura to become angrier, so angry in fact that she was able to break out of her binds. Hanare didn't expect that.

Sakura stood instantly, and looked at the red marks covering her wrists in anger. "Now you've done it, you ugly _bitch!_" The pink haired kunoichi brought her fist up in a familiar fashion and walked towards Hanare who presently backed up. "Let me put a hole, in that beautiful face!"

And with that, Sakura swung at Hanare's right cheek, causing her to go flying into the wall.

"S...Sakura." Sakura turned around and noticed Hinata sitting up and awake.

"Hinata! Hold on!" She ran towards HInata and took a kunai from her holster. After a few seconds Hinata was free and standing next to Sakura, clenching her arm.

"Okay Hinata...let's get out of here and find the others. It shouldn't be to_"

There was yet another chuckle from Hanare as she made her way to her feet, holding her bloody face. "You little brat." She said, looking at Sakura. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Then you don't know me at all." Sakura snidely replied. "Are you thirsty for more?"

Hanare shook her head and sighed. "I'm not...but they are." She pointed to the door and both girls turned around in confusion.

Sakura felt Hinata clench tighter to her arm, and she even felt her own heart skip a couple of beats.

Standing there, blocking the door were about four members of the organization that sent shivers down even the strongest shinobi's spine. The Akatsuki.

From what Sakura could remember, she knew that one was unmistakably Itachi Uchiha, meaning the one next to him had to be Kisame Hoshigaki. But there were two others that Sakura had no intel on, she had no idea who they were and that scared her.

"Sakura_" "It's okay Hinata." Sakura reassured her frightened friend.

"Is it really?" Hanare crossed her arms. "I don't think it is...you see, I've asked the Akatsuki, to assist me in my mission because I knew that Kakashi suspected something, however," She began to walk towards Sakura. "They aren't cheap you know. So stealing you two, comes with two advantages. Of course, I get Iruka and I can rip that child from him...and the Akatsuki organization, will get that nine Tailed brat."

"N...Naruto?" Hinata managed. "No!"

"You're not going to get him!" Sakura yelled. "I can guarantee that! And you aren't laying your dirty hands on Iruka Sensei!"

"I'm not? Sakura, don't you see_" Hanare snapped and almost instantly, Sakura felt something strong make contact with the back of her neck and she started to lose consciousness. "I have the upper hand. It's game over from here."

And once again, everything went black.

* * *

**I understand...this chapter was cheesy so you can speak your mind about it. (It's not proof read either, I have a headache that's killin' me) BUT, I have a question for you guys.**

**What was your hardest class during your sophomore highschool year? If you aren't in highschool yet, or if you are not in your sophomore year yet, then what's your hardest class? Mine obviously is Geometry, Spanish and then Chemistry. So, yeah...please review and answer the question! Oh and the poll will be closing soon, so vote while you still can.**

**PS: I don't own what Kishimoto owns.**


	17. Looking Glass

**Author's Note: So, like I said...the previous chapter was cheesy. I'm going to try NOT to make this one cheesy. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Iruka released a heavy breath as he looked at the village gate. He was merely steps from leaving the village and finding his students. Deep down inside, he knew that he was making a dumb decision, he knew that it was very likely that he could lose both his life and his baby's. But what choice did he have? He couldn't bare to sit at home and do nothing while the people he loved took the bullet for him.

Sighing, he made a quick hand sign to reinforce the transformation Jutsu. He had just enough chakra to hold it stable for a few days, now all he had to do was leave.

He took one solid step before he felt someone grab his arm.

Iruka already knew who it was, but like always, he turned around with a surprised expression on his face. "Kakashi..." He breathed, silently.

"Iruka...I, I admire your courage and the fact that you want to save your students." Kakashi stood there, holding Iruka's arm in a soft grasp.

His eye wore a sorrowful look as he stared at Iruka. "But, you can't judge me for being worried...and you can't judge me for wanting to go with you." He let go of Iruka's arm and watched as it fell to his side. "You're my only family, both you and the baby. If anything happens to you, I'll feel like it's my fault."

As usual, it was nearly impossible for Kakashi to read the younger man. He wore a tired expression and Kakashi could tell that he was longing for rest. They both were. The past events had brought up so much stress that Kakashi wondered how he was able to manage everyday. In extension, it also made him wonder if he really wanted this. Did he really want to be with Iruka? Did he really want this child? And most importantly, did he even love Iruka enough to stay with him? Did he even love Iruka at all. His life up until now was a free fall. Yes, Kakashi was _free_ and he enjoyed it every day. He enjoyed being carefree, he enjoyed every bit of it.

However, every night, at the end of the day when he returned home, his heart ached more than anything when he finally realized that he was more than alone. He tried to tell himself that he had Naruto, Sakura, Gai...everybody, but they didn't know him. They didn't know that deep down inside, he was sad.

So as much as he did not want the baby presently, and as much as he did not love Iruka, he knew that he needed them, and they needed him.

Kakashi knew that if he left Iruka and the baby, the young Chunnin wouldn't hold anything against him, and really no one else would. It wasn't his choice for Iruka to get pregnant, and in extension, was it really his fault? No? It was the village's fault for forcing him to leave Iruka to get with Hanare in the first place.

Yes...it was the village's fault, it was the village who'd hurt Iruka. It was the village who'd hurt both of them. It was the village that caused his love for Iruka to waiver like this. For months, he had been blaming himself, he had even blamed Iruka for the mixed feelings. For feeling like a complete stranger forced in a situation that he didn't want to be apart of.

Well now was the time to fix all of that, now was the time for him to make the ultimate choice. Did he want this family, or not. Did he want to be with Iruka or not.

He didn't know how, be he could tell Iruka knew exactly what he was thinking, because the young chunnin turned away.

"Kakashi...I'd be lying if I said I understand your feelings towards this." He spoke with his back turned. "And up until now, I've been keeping my mouth shut about the whole ordeal. But I know you Kakashi, perhaps even more than you know yourself...that being said,"

He turned around and looked at Kakashi. "After this, you're free." He smiled. "Don't look at me so confused, you know what I mean. You don't have to help me Kakashi, and don't say you have to. Don't let with the villagers say, stop you from being yourself..."

Kakashi felt his heart pounding.

"I know Kakashi, that you don't want to be a part of this. You are only doing this...because you think and feel it's right. But after this mission, after everything is resolved, you are free to do what you chose. If that means leaving me and the baby...then so be it. But it's your life that's being changed for my sake, and I can't take that."

"What about the baby?" It wasn't a thought out question, but it seemed reasonable.

"The baby? I'll have a fun time raising him, or her...I have to watch children everyday so it shouldn't be hard." Iruka sighed. "But thank you for staying with me this far, Kakashi...But please, just stop lying to yourself."

Kakashi nodded.

There was no point in lying, obviously Iruka saw right through him. "Thank you, Iruka." Kakashi found the words, finally.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes once more and again, she was bound and tied. However, this time, she wasn't the only one awake. Hinata was sitting up right next to her, staring in fear.

"Hinata..." Sakura asked louder than she should have.

"S...Sakura." Hinata managed. "Look ahead of you!"

The pink haired kunoichi position herself to look in the front of the small wooden prison like room the two presently resided in. Standing before them, and blocking their entrance was the blond haired Akatsuki member from earlier, Deidara.

"Don't be afraid." Sakura reassured. "We're going to get out of here once and for_"

"Oi! What are you talking about over there?" Deidara seemed to be paying attention.

"Nothing." Sakura replied.

"Good. Keep you mouth shut then." He grinned. "Or I'll have to kill you myself."

_Damn_...Sakura thought. Would he?

"Where is Hanare?" She asked loudly. "Where are we?"

"You are in an Akatsuki base. You are here to attract_" "Yes, I know what we're here for." Sakura could tell that she had angered him, but she didn't care.

"Well aren't you a smart girl." Deidara began to walk towards Sakura. "Or a smart ass. Why don't I teach you a lesson." He took a kunai from his pocket and stood in front of Sakura. "I'll put a scar in the pretty little face of yours."

And he would've, if Sakura hadn't found the strength to break out of her binds, again. However, that didn't change the situation a bit. Deidara was still and S-Ranked Akatsuki member and Sakura was just a chunnin of Konoha. She hadn't really thought out a plan and Deidara at the moment had the upper hand.

He easily read Sakura like and open book as he took his kunai and held it before him. "End of the line_"

Deidara stopped short and immediately, coughed up blood. He held his hand to his chest and turned around. Standing behind him was Hinata, with her arm extended and blue chakra cloaking her hand.

"You little_" She struck him again, this time in the shoulder.y

He fell to his knees and then, to the ground. He was out cold.

"Hinata!"

"He's not dead! He's only knocked out! We have to go Sakura! Now!"

"R...right!" Sakura replied. She was so surprised by Hinata's act of bravery that she just stood there for a few seconds before finally catching up with her friend.

* * *

"Where is the rendezvous point?" Iruka impatiently asked.

"We should be there soon." Kakashi replied, absentmindedly as the two walked through a heavy wooded area. Kakashi's mind still hung on what Iruka had told him earlier. At that moment, he really didn't know what to say. Iruka had read through him perfectly, like I clear looking glass, or a predictable book. He wanted to say something else, but he just couldn't find the words. Kakashi felt that a little redemption was in order.

"Iruka. Can we rest for a while?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh...I guess. Only for a while, the mission_"

"Can we just talk about _us_?" Kakashi sounded much more serious than he intended to be, but he got Iruka to sit down. He sat down next to him.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier." Kakashi said.

"What about it. I think we've made up our minds."

"Well that's the thing. You made up my mind for me, you didn't give me a chance to speak." He smiled. "Will you let me now?"

Iruka didn't say anything, which at the moment was a good thing. Kakashi spoke. "You read through me like a book Iruka, and not a lot of people could do that."

"Glad to know."

"You're angry at me...aren't you? If you are, I'm sorry for it. But...I'll have years to make up for it. Iruka...I have no idea why you assume that I don't want to help you." He sighed. "Yes, this is different. But I wasn't forced into this situation and I don't feel like I'm forced in this situation. If anyone, you are forced in this situation! Iruka, if I didn't want to stay then I would have left months ago, I would not have forced you to stop teaching or to move into my home with me. I would not have picked you up from the hospital that day either. Iruka, I don't know what will make you understand me but...I love you!" He reached over for Iruka and pulled him into a hug. "You're not going to understand now...and I don't blame you, but no matter what, I love you both! You are my family, and I'll treat you like my family. So after this mission, I'm not going to leave you and don't you ever assume that I will! I love you Iruka and I just wish that you'd understand that."

For a while, everything was silent as Kakashi embraced Iruka. Much to his surprise however, he heard Iruka softly crying.

Finally, for once, Kakashi felt as if he could actually read Iruka, like a clear looking glass.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Pleas review, and remember, I don't own Naruto! It was a different chapter, I do understand, and now things can go either way between the two. **


	18. Back on Track

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter! And as the baby's due date comes closer, I think I'll let you all know what the poll results are of now. For those of you wanting the baby to be a girl, you're winning by one vote. For those of you wanting it to be a boy, you're behind by one vote. I personally want the baby to be a boy! So if you haven't voted, vote now!**

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how long she and Hinata had been running. It was dark, so the two had no idea where they were going. All they could hear were the sounds of the branches underneath their feet as they attempted to run to freedom.

_It's too dark!_ Sakura thought holding on to Hinata's arm._ I can't ask her to use her Byakugan, they might catch up to us!_

She pushed these thoughts out of her head and focused on getting to freedom. She had to get them to some village, or at least to a house. They could get help or something...

Sakura stopped suddenly and released Hinata's hand, she then put her own hand on her stomach. She could feel her insides cringing in pain, and she was sure Hinata's were doing the same. The two hadn't had food or water in over twenty four hours and they were exhausted. Sakura knew that they could not continue on like this for long before they would collapse for good. But she had to get somewhere, she owed it to both Hinata and her self.

"Sakura..." Hinata asked, worried.

"It's fine, I'm fine." Sakura assured. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Hinata replied, but Sakura could tell that she was lying. "We should keep on going."

"Sure."

After a few seconds of resting, the two were back at it again. Jumping trees, running on the forest ground and then just walking. But as much as Sakura wanted to, she couldn't ignore the fact that she was losing energy.

As she jumped and ran, she felt her eyelids become heavy and her internal organs collapsing inside of her.

_Stay awake._ She told herself. _You have to do it for Hinata._

Sakura couldn't control herself when her body began to shut down. She felt herself fall from a tree limb and she heard Hinata calling for her as she fell.

She prepared herself to hit the ground and to perhaps die, but something caught her, or somebody. She found herself secure in someone's arms and when she looked up, she nearly yelped in surprise.

"Iruka Sensei?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Sakura?" He replied in the same manner. Hinata jumped down from the tree and landed wobbly on her feet.

"Hinata!?" Iruka exclaimed, running towards her. "You're both safe!"

Sakura stared at Iruka in confusion, wondering why he was here. Shouldn't he be at home, resting and letting Kakashi take these missions for him? It didn't make any sense at all. Iruka was pregnant, and yet he was holding Sakura. Should he have even been doing that?

"Iruka." She heard a deeper voice from behind him. Iruka turned around and there stood Kakashi. "I'll carry her."

"Oh." Iruka sounded disheartened but handed Sakura over to Kakashi. Iruka then tended to Hinata.

"She needs to go back to the village." Sakura heard Kakashi call out to Iruka.

"Yeah." She heard Iruka reply, he was also talking to Hinata.

"I can stay, and continue on the mission." She heard Hinata mutter. "But Sakura needs medical attention."

"Kakashi, take Sakura back to the village. Hinata and I can go from here."

As expected, there was a pause between the two. Sakura could feel her sensei's breathing pattern change abruptly.

"Iruka_"

"Kakashi, Sakura needs immediate medical care. I'll be fine, besides, I still have my henge on." He stopped for a while. "I'll be safe Kakashi, trust me."

Sakura's vision began to fade, as she clenched on tight to her Sensei.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said, worried.

She couldn't reply back. When she tried to, she couldn't find her voice.

"Kakashi, go now!" Iruka commanded. "We'll be safe, but don't let Sakura suffer."

Sakura felt Kakashi sigh, perhaps a sigh of disappointment. "Please, be safe."

And with that, Sakura closed her eyes and faded into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"We're close to a village." Iruka told Hinata, seconds after Kakashi and Sakura had vanished. "We could get something to eat, you look exhausted. Are you sure you didn't need to go back?"

"I'm sure." Hinata reassured. "But I am a little hungry...b...but, I don't want to jeopardize the mission." As usual, she was getting worried.

"We're not actually supposed to reach the rendezvous point until tomorrow morning. So, I think we have time to spare." He gave her a calming smile. "So...why don't we go?"

Not sure what to say, Hinata only nodded.

"Okay!" Iruka cheerfully replied. "And Hinata, don't look so disheartened all the time. You've done well."

* * *

Iruka took Hinata to a small restaurant where she was able to order anything she wanted. However, she only got a glass of water, she wasn't that hungry. Iruka didn't eat a lot either and Hinata could tell that something was bugging him.

In fear of having a quiet meal, Hinata tried something she never had before. She started a conversation. She told Iruka everything, about how Hanare sided with the Akatsuki, and how their two main priorities were Kakashi's baby and, Naruto. Iruka didn't take kindly to that at all. He started to get angry, really angry and Hinata could tell that he was probably on the verge of having a terrible mood swing, so she changed the subject.

"Iruka-Sensei, are you nervous?" She asked, drinking a small sip of water. "About everything."

He seemed taken back by the question, but his facial features softened immediately.

"It's hard to say..." He spoke quietly. "I guess I'm more nervous about raising the baby, than actually having him or her." Iruka chuckled a bit. "I never expected my life to take such a turn...and I don't think Kakashi did either." He suddenly looked much more sad. "And I feel as if I'm ruining Kakashi's life. Maybe he's too good to admit it, Kakashi is a good man."

"If it means anything, I think he really loves you." Hinata said. "But I think you're just overthinking it, especially during this time."

"Yeah." Iruka dryly replied. "Just over thinking..." He stood up and stretched. "Are you ready, Hinata?"

"Yes." She replied rather hastily.

"Well then, we should get going."

* * *

Kakashi returned Sakura to Tsunade in a hurry. He gave a quick status report on the mission and attempted to leave, but Tsunade made him stay.

"I need to check you for injuries." She said, sitting him down in an available hospital room.

"No," Kakashi fanned her hand away. "I don't have any." He sounded desperate. "Please, Lady Tsunade, I need to go."

"Let me guess, you're concerned about Iruka?" Tsunade mused.

"Yes." Kakashi stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Do you really care about him?" The question caused Kakashi to stop in his tracks. "Do you really want to raise this family?"

"Do people really find me that hopeless?" He turned around and looked at Tsunade. "Do people really just think I would leave Iruka after what happened to him? Why don't you understand that I love him? I love Iruka and I love that baby! I want so much _not_ to be like my own father, but people keep on doubting me because of him." Kakashi sighed. "After this...after all of this, when the baby is born, and when Iruka is better, I'm going to marry him. And then, I'm going to take Iruka and our baby out of this village."

"Kakashi_"

"No, I don't want to raise a child in a village with nothing but fake morals." He sneered and before the Hokage could say another word, Kakashi vanished.

Tsunade stood in the empty hospital room with her arms crossed, gently shaking her head.

* * *

The next morning, the trio had arrived at the rendezvous point to meet with the others. Hinata revealed what she heard from Hanare, and she also was able to predict a location of where both she and Sakura were being held as captives.

"So..." Yamato began, walking around the small hotel that the group resided in. "The Akatsuki's main objective is Naruto."

"Figures, they just don't know when to give up." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto..." Iruka sighed.

"Sorry Sensei!"

Shizune crossed her arms. "Hinata, you remember the exact location?"

"Yes, I was able to memorize it with my Byakugan." Hinata said rather shyly.

"Good job Hinata!" Naruto coaxed.

As expected, Hinata blushed.

"Then we should go right away." Yamato sighed. "But we need to plan this out, we can't attack head on."

The group nodded in agreement and Yamato began to go over a quick strategy. It was short and simple. The main objective was Hanare, not the Akatsuki, much to Naruto's dismay. They were to either capture or terminate Hanare and head back to the village.

It seemed like a good idea to everybody, and the group was about to depart. However, before they did, Kakashi pulled Iruka outside.

"What do you want?" Iruka asked impatiently.

"I don't want you to go on this mission." Kakashi admitted.

"I figured that, but I don't have to listen to you." Iruka replied, turning around and going back inside.

"Iruka, you're the only person who's ever had me scared like this." Kakashi looked down.

He wasn't sure if Iruka heard him. He probably did, but it was just like the younger chunin to ignore him.

"Iruka, I have something important to tell you." Kakashi called out as Iruka stopped.

He looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"After this, we're leaving the village." He walked over to Iruka and embraced him from behind. He then pressed his hands on Iruka's stomach.

He inwardly cursed, wishing that Iruka could stop the henge. Kakashi wanted to feel his baby rather than having him, or her, suppressed by a jutsu.

"After the baby is born, we're leaving. I don't want our baby growing_"

"Kakashi." Iruka forced his self out of Kakashi's grasp and turned to face him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine_"

"Well then, think about what you say. I don't know what led you to say such things but I'm not leaving the village, neither is the baby and neither are you. I'll be waiting for you inside."

And without another word, Iruka sped walked inside.

* * *

**So..._please _if you haven't already, vote. It would make me more than happy if you guys voted for the baby to be a boy! I already have a name!**

**I don't own Naruto...of course. :/**


	19. Lady in White

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you for all my reviews and I think I'll address some.**

**Guest: I read your reviews over a few times and realized that you were right at many points. Especially about rape occurrences! I realized I may have said that rape only happens between people who don't know each other and that probably threw a ton of people off. I should have said it can also happen between two people who don't know each other, rather than it only happens between two people who know each other. So that's my bad. Now, as for how Iruka is dealing it, I hope you've read far enough to realize his reasons for dealing with it in such a way. To make this short, people deal with things like that differently, and Iruka is dealing with it, differently. But thank you for you input and reviews, I'm glad you liked it! I**

**Kairi: I'm sorry, but this isn't the story for you. We all have different ways of writing stories! Yes, Tsunade sent him out when he was six months and I wrote it like that for a reason. Every single MPreg/Yaoi story I read with him portrays him as a weakling. Hold up, not just Mpreg stories but canon fics as well. I guess it was a bad call, but I was just tired of the helpless damsel in distress Iruka. And if you don't like the story by now, I don't think you're going to write it whether I fix it to your liking or not. So that being said, I hope you find a story that pleases you. Thanks for you review and as you call it, rant.**

* * *

**Lady In White**

When the group reached their destination, Iruka already knew his purpose for the mission. So as the others entered the small building, Iruka was instructed to create a barrier, so no one could get in or out. He sat there alone, focusing all his chakra on the perimeter so that the barrier could withstand even the strongest attacks. He only prayed that the Akatsuki had left, and that everyone one be safe.

"They're in there..." A familiar voice spoke. "Every single one of them...but, I'm not sure it's the actual Akatsuki..."

Iruka turned around in surprise to see the same woman with long black hair who had healed him in the snow. She wore a white kimono however, as she made way to sit down on the ground next to him.

"You're looking better, Iruka." She smiled.

"I want to thank you, for healing me in the snow...for making sure my baby was alright." Iruka said, his eyes were still closed, as he was focusing.

"It's lucky I found you...your baby was already dead, and so were you."

The way she said those words, sent a chill down Iruka's spine.

"What..." He opened his eyes for a second, and the barrier weakened. Focusing his chakra and closing his eyes again, he repaired the barrier.

"You were dead! And so was your baby...actually your baby is dead right now. I understand you probably haven't felt anything right? You've been keeping that bit to yourself, which is good."

"Dead?" Iruka spoke quietly. "How do you know?"

"I just do, and that's why I came to find you again. I'm going to give your baby life one more time, but when he's born, take good care of him! His daddy you see, was always sick as a little boy...and so was his daddy...Sakumo? Haven't you ever wondered why their hair is white?"

"I thought it was common..." Iruka admitted, still confused.

"For someone's hair to be white? Do you see how young Kakashi is. Listen, when he was born his hair was black, as well as his father's. However, due to an ailment that runs through the Hatake family, their hair turns white after the sickness has passed. It's a good thing, when their hair is white. If their hair is black when they are born, then it means they'll get sick later on, and their sickness can potentially be fatal." She paused. "Every wonder why Kakashi is the only Hatake left? They're all dead!"

"Kakashi never mentioned that." Iruka protested.

"Of course he didn't." She smiled. "That's not something he'd want someone he cares about to know..." She placed a hand on Iruka's stomach. "And it seems the sickness is already taking over the baby...I need to hurry."

"Wait..what?"

"Just keep you eyes closed and continue to focus. This will just take a second."

Iruka did as he was told, suddenly feeling a warm sensation in his stomach. There was a terrible twist that pained him for a second, but then...he felt something he had missed for such a long time.

A small heart beat.

"There, that should do it, Iruka! And while I understand your good intentions, you are being reckless don't you think. Wouldn't you rather be in bed? Six months pregnant and you decide you want to go on a rescue mission?"

"Yes, but I kind of...I want to make sure Kakashi is safe. It's dumb, I know...but I love him." Iruka sighed. "I was surprised when Lady Tsuande, gave me permission to go."

"Well you see," The woman took her hands from Iruka's stomach. "She was stuck in the same situation, years ago. I think she sees herself in you, Iruka..." The woman stood and rubbed Iruka's shoulders. "I think I'll be taking my leave now, but I'll see you_no, you'll see me after the baby is born." She smiled. "Take care, Iruka..."

"Thank you." Iruka wanted to hug her or something, but that would risk destroying the barrier. So he only closed his eyes tighter and focused on the obstacle at hand.

However, he couldn't contain the smile making its way on his lips, every time he felt a small movement or powerful heartbeat.

* * *

**Yes...this was a short chapter, but it explained a lot I believe! So please review it and...I hope you like it!**


End file.
